Second Chance
by gurl3677
Summary: Robert's past comes back into town and he thinks he has another chance with her but what does she want? What can she give him? Robert/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review! __**JetNova**__, here you go! Thanks for talking about this with me!*_

Robert strolled through the crowded bar with his hands in his pockets. He was scanning the crowd as he made his way to the bar. He needed to drink and forget. He and Mena were breaking up, he knew it and she knew it. They just had to say it but the saying it part was the hardest part. They'd say it, then he'd have to find a new place to live and move out. And than he'd be alone. He hated being alone, being single. He hated sleeping alone. Robert sighed as he reached the bar. He leaned against it and quickly ordered a drink.

" Robert?" He turned around slowly at the voice he hadn't heard in four years.

" Holy shit." He said with a grin breaking over his face. " If it isn't Miss Jillian Winters." The dark haired beauty smiled and the two moved towards each other at once. Robert's arms went around her waist as hers went around his neck. She closed her eyes and sighed. " What the hell are you doing here? I thought you moved across the country. " He asked when they pulled away.

" I did but I'm back." She said. Her hands stayed on the top of his shoulders while his stayed at her hips.

" I haven't seen you since you drove away from me." Robert said. He kept his smile as he patted her side. " Let me buy you a drink."

" Just a coke, please." Jillian said, letting her hands slip from him.

" Coke? You quit drinking, Baby?" He asked. He took her hand and pulled her closer to the bar so she didn't get hit by any of the drunks that were bouncing around.

" No." She said. She needed to pull her hand from his but she didn't. Robert smiled and looked at the bartender.

" Can I get a rum and coke?" Robert asked. His thumb started to make slow circle against her hand, the way he used to do every time he held her hand.

" Sure thing, Robert. You want that on your tab?" Jeff asked.

" Yeah, put her on my tab." He said.

" No, that's okay. I'm not going to drink another one. I have to drive home." Jillian said, making him look at her. Robert smiled then looked back at Jeff.

" Just put whatever she orders on my bill." He said.

" Rob, I'm serious. I'm not drinking much tonight." She said. He winked and squeezed her hand.

" So where are you living?" He asked. She did not want to tell him that. Last thing she needed was for him to show up.

" Do you still have your studio? Still taking pictures of beautiful women?" She asked, making him laugh and rub against his chin with his free hand.

" Yes and yes." He said. He said a quick thank you to Jeff then pushed the drink to her. " Let's go outside and catch up." Robert said.

" Yeah, okay." Jillian said, picking up her drink.

Against her better judgment, she let Robert take the lead. He interlaced their fingers as he pulled her through the crowd. Why did he still make her feel warm and fuzzy still? She almost felt light-headed, as if she was already drunk. He always had that effect on her. He squeezed her hand as he weaved her around the group of people, towards the outside. He looked the same, only his hair was longer. The back reached his collar and the sides were over his ears now. It looked messy, like he had just crawled out of bed and came to the bar, but that was nothing new. Robert always looked messy. It was one of the things she had always found hot about him. His eyes were still the same bright blue and his smile still made her heart beat strong. His skin was warm against hers and he smelled amazing. Like smoke, soap, and spices. She had always loved the way he smelled. Jillian shook her head, she was not going to think like that.

" So, " Robert started once they reached outside. " why are you back?" They both leaned against the railing, facing each other.

" Job transfer." She said, bring her cup to her lips. She didn't fail to notice how Robert's eyes went right to her mouth.

" Well lucky me." His casual draw said. She had always loved how his voice could be soft and rough sounding at the same time. She closed her eyes as she took a long drink.

" And why are you lucky?" Jillian asked, bring the cup down. Robert grinned, chuckled and looked away.

" Because," He took a drink then looked back at her. " maybe I have missed you." Jillian smiled.

" I'm kind of surprised I saw you." She wasn't surprised. She knew he'd be there. That was the bar they always come too.

" Why? This is our bar. We met here. We had our first kiss here and almost had sex in that back hallway, if you remember." She laughed and nodded.

" I remember." She said, making him smile. His smile had always been planted on his handsome face when she was around.

" How did you like Maine? Was it everything you wanted it to be?" He asked. Her moving to Maine was one of the reasons they had broke up. One.

" Maine was great. A little cold and rainy but it was great." Jillian said. " What have you been doing with yourself?"

She listened as he talked about his work. She took a few drinks, nodding and smiling at him. Her mind was racing. She shouldn't have agreed to have the drink with him. All her old feelings for him were stirring, threatening to come to the surface, and she couldn't afford them. Robert was wild and would never change. He was all about what felt good in the moment and not worrying about the future. He was unstable and she needed something stable. Something like what she had with Shane, her boyfriend of two and a half years. After Jillian finished her drink, she set the cup down on one of the tables outside with them.

" You want another one?" Robert asked quickly when she finished her drink. " Let me get you one." When he turned to go back inside the bar, Jillian reached out and grabbed his arm.

" No, that's okay!" She said, making him pause. Robert smiled and stepped back to her.

" You want to go for a walk than?" He asked.

_Please say yes_

" No, I can't. I need to get home. I'm sorry." Jillian said, slowly dropping her hand from his arm.

" At least let me walk you down to your car." Robert said. He just wanted to spend a few more moments with her. He wasn't lying to her. He had missed her, like crazy.

" Yeah, sure. Why not?" Robert smiled and set his cup down.

He took her hand and starting leading her back into the bar. That was nothing new. Every since he had met her, he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her. When they were casually dating he would touch her lower back or shoulders. When they became an actual couple, he only touched her more. He held her hand, kept her tucked up tight against him, or was always kissing her. He'd kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her hands, the inside of her wrists or her neck. He hadn't cared who was around. When he wanted to kiss her, he'd kissed her. It was that kind of passion she missed, that type of passion Shane didn't give her.

Robert was rubbing his fingers against hers as he pulled her through the bar. He couldn't stop his smile when he felt her other hand take a hold of his arm. Her hand slipped up him to his elbow. She pulled herself against him because there were so many people around them. Usually, Robert hated it when everyone showed up at once but that night he was grateful. He had an excuse, a reason for pulling her against him. Her skin felt just how he remembered it feeling. It was soft and warm.

Once he stepped out of the door and into the night, Robert knew he should let go of her but he didn't. In fact, he squeezed her harder. When he felt her pulling away, he pulled his arm towards his body, forcing her to move closer to him. She dropped her hand from his arm and the second time she tried to take her hand from him, Robert had no choice but to let her go.

" I'm parked over there." Jillian said, pointing to the far end of the parking lot. Robert smiled and placed his hand gently against her lower back. They walked quietly towards her sliver Honda Civic. He wasn't surprised at her choice in car. She had always loved Honda's

" So you finally got a another car?" He asked. Jillian had driven the same Honda for almost ten years when he met her. She laughed and clasped her hands together in front of her.

" I sort of had too. My other car finally died." She said. She took note of how lightly his fingers were circling against her skin.

" You must have been upset. You loved that car." He said.

" I did." She said. She took her keys out of her little messenger bag then faced him when they finally reached her car. " Thanks for the drink and walking me out here." Robert nodded as he rubbed against his chin.

" It was great to see you, Jill." He said. Jill. No one called her Jill but him. Shane didn't like nicknames. He always called her Jillian or Sweetheart. But he called all women Sweetheart.

" Yeah, it was nice to see you too." She said.

" Come by my studio, please. " Robert said.

" Rob, I don't..." Jillian started.

" No pressure, Jill. I just want to have lunch or something. I just want to talk to you again. We used to have a good time together. I'm not asking you out on a date, you pay for yours, I'll pay for mine, but I want to see you again, okay? I'd like to be friends. You meant a lot to me, you still do." He said. Jillian sighed. She couldn't deny that she missed him. She couldn't deny that what he was saying was true. They used to have a blast together, until they fell apart.

" I'll see what I can do, okay?" She asked, making him smile again.

" That's all I can ask for." Robert said.

UntilTheNight

Shane lay beside Jillian, on his side with his back to her. He was passed out, like he always was after they had sex. She was staring at the ceiling, completely unsatisfied, like she always was after they had sex. It wasn't that Shane was bad in bed, she had just never had an orgasm with him. He was a strictly man on top type of guy. He didn't like doing oral and he didn't believe in toys. The only guy who had ever gotten her off with sex alone was...

Jillian shook her head and closed her eyes. She brought her hands to her eyes and started to rub them. No, she wasn't going to think about Robert while she was in bed with Shane. But how could she not? Her sex life with him had been great. He had been up for anything, anytime. He did whatever it took to give her an orgasm.

Robert was as carefree and wild in bed as he was in real life. He was crazy, untamed and...wild. Those were the only words she had to describe him. Shane was stable, Robert wasn't, and she needed stable, she reminded herself. Shane was in control of himself. The word control wasn't in Robert's mind frame. Shane was planted firmly against the Earth. Robert's head was always in clouds.

Jillian sighed and closed her eyes.

UntilTheNight

Robert was laying with his hands behind his head while he stared at the ceiling. He was laying on his couch in the apartment he shared with Mena. She was sleeping in their bed. She had been sleeping when he had come home and he didn't want to crawl in next to her. They had been dating for two years but it hadn't been an easy relationship. It was like nothing like he had had with Jillian.

Jillian was easy going, Mena was uptight. Jillian was fun, Mena hated to have fun. Jillian could drink like him but Mena didn't like drinking. Jillian's smile was beautiful and her laugh could turn heads. Robert couldn't remember the last time Mena had smiled or laughed. Jillian got his sense of humor and had a good one of her own. Up until the last few months of their three year relationship, things had been perfect between them. He had loved her, adored her. He couldn't even remember why they had broken up. Maybe she couldn't either. If he was lucky, she didn't. There was no way she had moved back just because of a job offer. He was going to remind her of how much fun they used to have. This was it, this was the second chance he had been wanting.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! __**Caffiend04:**__ You know I had to throw in someone from The Walking Dead! __**VeritasKym: **__You are the only one who picked up on the double meaning to Jillian saying, " I'm back". It was a throw back to her character that I haven't used in a while and the fact that she is back in Robert's life. You will see a lot of sexual things with her. She is my one character who has always been very sexual and not shy about her body. I thought she was perfect for Robert.*_

Seven years ago:

Robert knew his friend, Hallie, was going to be bring a girl to the bar for him to check out. He had been complaining about being single and how he wanted to date someone but couldn't find anyone he really liked. Hallie had mentioned Jillian, her single friend, and said that the girl was fun. She then showed Robert a picture of Jillian and it was all over for him. She was a hot girl and Robert loved hot girls. She had the dark hair he loved and her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen. She was petite with delicate features. on her beautiful face. He was a sucker for a beautiful face. He had to meet her but Hallie said if Jillian thought she was being set up, she wouldn't meet him. She hated blind dates. Robert would meet her, with her thinking they were hanging out with him as friends.

" Jillian, this is Robert. He's a photographer and writer." Hallie said as she introduced them when the girls arrived to the bar. He pulled the smoke out of his mouth with a grin and reached for her hand.

" Hey." He said. She smiled and shook his hand.

" Hello." She noticed how her friend seemed to have disappeared into the crowd at the bar. They were supposed to be hanging out with Hallie's friend, Robert, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Robert squeezed her hand before he dropped it. He put the smoke back into his mouth and inhaled as Jillian quickly looked around. He exhaled and a smiled.

" So, Hallie tells me you are a teacher." He said, pulling her attention back to him.

" Yeah. I teach literature to high schoolers." She said.

" Wow, that must be tough. Let me buy you a drink since you don't have one. Come on." Without waiting for her approval, Robert grabbed her hand again and started to lead her towards the bar. He pulled her closer to him when someone almost ran into them. " Be careful, Jill. It gets wild here." He said when he looked back at her. He winked then faced the direction of the bar.

Once they reached it, he let go of her hand and asked her what she wanted to drink before he popped the smoke back into his mouth. His eyes sparkled and it was doing weird things to her stomach. She tried to chalk it up to her being single for so long. She watched as his lips closed in on the cigarette and thought how nice his lips looked. With a hard mental slip, Jillian cleared her thoughts and looked from his mouth to his eyes. One of his eyebrows went up, making her blush. She looked right at the bartender and quickly ordered a rum and coke. Yeah, she needed a drink and she needed it now.

" So, you're a hard liquor kind of girl?" Robert asked after he ordered his own beer.

" Yeah. I don't like beer." She commented as she started looking for her friend again. " Do you know where Hallie went?" Robert smiled and nodded, making her look at him again.

" Yeah, actually I do." He said.

" Where? I can't see her anywhere." She said as she started looking around again.

" She left." Robert said. Jillian frowned.

" Why the hell did she?" She asked.

" Because this is a blind date." Jillian's frown deepened when she looked back at him.

" What?" Robert laughed and started to rub his chin while he nodded.

" Yeah. See, I saw a picture of you with Hallie and I just had to meet you." He admitted.

" Why?" Jillian asked, making him chuckle again.

" Ah, because, Babe, you are smoking hot." Robert said.

That was it. They had a blast the rest of the night. They sat at the bar, alone, talking and having drinks. He liked her smile and laugh, she liked that he was funny. They talked about their jobs, their lives, and before they knew it, it was one in the morning. He asked for her number, got it, and gave her his. As he walked her out to her car, he decided that he wouldn't wait long to call her. And he didn't. He called her the very next day. They set up a date for a few days later.

UntilTheNight

Present day

Robert's studio was a big open room. There were two bathrooms off to the left of the entrance but that was it. His desk was off to the right and that was were he was sitting. He was leaning back in his chair looking at his secret stash of pictures from his relationship with Jillian. He kept the pictures in his desk so Mena wouldn't find them and destroy them.

He was looking at a series of shots. The first was of him and Jillian smashed up against each other. The side of her face was against the side of his. His left arm was hooked around her neck while her arms were around his chest. He had smoke in his free hand. The next picture they were turned towards each other a little bit, then more and more and more until they were kissing. If Robert flipped through the pictures quickly they looked like they were moving. Robert remember when the pictures were taken. His friend, Jeff had done it. But he snuck out quietly once the kissing started. Everyone knew that once Robert and Jillian started making out, they didn't tend to stop.

" Hey." Robert jumped and looked up at Jillian.

" Hey." He said quickly. He threw open the top drawer of his desk and started shoving the pictures in.

" Am I interrupting something? I could come back." She said.

" No, no, stay, please." Robert said as he stood up.

" You should something about us having lunch and I had nothing to do..." Her voice trailed off, making him smile.

_' And I wanted to see you.'_ She won't let herself admit.

" Yeah, let's order some lunch. Orange chicken?" Robert asked. Jillian smiled and nodded as she turned around. She started walking towards the only wall he had filled with non-model related pictures.

" Yeah, thanks. Rob, did you do these?" She asked. He sat on the edge of his desk and picked up his phone.

" Yep. I took your advice and started taking pictures of everything, not just chicks." Robert said as he dialed the number to their old favorite place.

" They are great, I mean, really, really amazing." She said.

Robert's eyes took her in as he ordered their lunch. She was checking out each and every photo. She was looking over some of his favorite pieces. Some of the pictures were of creepy things, like spiders on dew covered webs or old and abandoned buildings. Some were of the sky during a storm. After he ordered, he stood up and walked over to her.

" Thanks, Babe." He said. He reached out and gently touched her lower back with his finger tips. Slowly, he let his hand flatten against her. " I'm really glad you came." He said, making her glance at him. Jillian nodded and smiled.

" Me too." She said. " So, tell me more about these pictures."

She listened while he explained each one of his photos and Robert realized he missed having that kind of attention on his work. He was so used to taking pictures of semi-nude and nude women. People would make comments about how hot the girls were but never about how good his work was. Mena never paid attention to his job. She didn't read anything he wrote, never asked him about his pictures or looked them over. Jillian was listening and nodding intently while he spoke about why he had taken this picture of that. She had always had faith in his work. She had always encouraged him.

When lunch came, she tried to give him money but Robert refused it. They sat on the couch in his studio, eating and talking together. She talked about how her job went when she lived in Maine. Jillian had always loved to read. Robert used to lay on the couch with her running her fingers through his hair, listening to her read different stories out loud. He would have done just about anything she wanted when she touched him like that.

After lunch, Jillian knew she needed to leave. She made an excuse about needing to run some errand so Robert walked her out to her car. They hugged, both admitting they were glad she came. Without thinking to hard about it, Jillian gave Robert her cell phone number. He took it with a smile. They hugged again then he held the car door open for her as she settled in. Once he shut it he stood back with a smile. He gave her a short wave as she pulled away.

' Do you remember JohnJohn?' Robert's text rang through to Jillian's phone later that night.

' Yeah.' Jillian was stirring the sauce she was making for dinner.

' He got some girl pregnant.' Jillian shook her head. JohnJohn had been the group whore. She was surprised that he was having his first child and didn't already have more.

' Wow.' She sent.

" Jillian!" Shane called out as he walked into the kitchen of their apartment. She smiled and slipped her phone into her pocket. " I need you to get yourself a nice fitting, short, black dress. In two weeks the museum is going to honor me and welcome a new artist to their room of local artist. Get your hair done. I want it straight." He came forward and bend down to kiss against her cheek. " Because you look sexy as hell in black and with your hair straighten." Her phone went off in her pocket.

" Okay. Should I rent you a tux?" She asked.

" Yes, Sweetheart, that would be amazing. You know my measurements. I'm going to shower quickly before dinner." He said before he started towards their room. Knowing what his answer would be, Jillian called out,

" Do you want some company?"

" Sweetheart, dinner will burn." She dug out her phone with a shake of her head.

' Can you believe it?' Robert asked.

' Does he even know the girl?' Jillian sent back.

' They have been together a month.'

The rest of the night Robert and Jillian texted back and forth. Shane never paid attention to her so he didn't notice. He was always going over paperwork for the museum he worked at. They chatted politely during the dinner she made but he barely made eye contact with her. He would glance up and smile a few times but that was it.

Shane was a handsome man, she would give him that but he didn't have Robert's messy good looks. Shane was clean cut, Robert's goatee was always untrimmed. Shane got a hair cut every two weeks, Robert could go months without cutting his hair. As it was, he looked like a bum now. The thought made her smile into her plate. Shane dressed in pressed pants and collared shirts. He didn't own a pair of jeans. Robert's clothes were clean but well loved.

UntilTheNight

Robert was sitting on the couch in Mena's apartment with his legs up and on the coffee table. They were crossed at his ankles and he was watching Mena as she paced through the apartment, yelling at him as always. He wasn't sure what she was yelling about that time because he was hardly paying attention. He called it Mena's apartment because he had only moved in because his own lease had been up. He had been too lazy to find another place.

' You want to get a drink?' Jillian texted him. Robert sighed and grinned.

' Hell yeah. I need a fucking drink. Meet me at eight?' He texted back. He stood up and shoved his phone into his back pocket.

" Where are you going?" Mena yelled.

" I'm going out. I need a break from you." Robert said before he walked out.

UntilTheNight

' What am I doing?' Jillian asked herself as she walked into the bar.

She had asked Shane to go out but he was busy, like always. The walls of their apartment seemed like they were closing in on her, she had needed to get out so she texted Robert without thinking. And now he was waiting for her. He was leaning against the bar with his back against it and his elbows on it. He had a drink in each hand and a grin on his face that made her heart race in a way it hadn't in a while.

" Let's go outside, Babe. Here, I ordered your drink." He pushed away from the bar and handed her a glass.

" Thanks." She said.

' This is so stupid.' She was telling herself. But she took the drink in one hand and let him take her other hand. Once again he started to lead her outside.

Heat was racing through her system. Her heart was pounding, her stomach was filled with butterflies and that reaction was something only Robert had ever given her. This was stupid. She had left Robert because he couldn't, scratch that, didn't want to give her what she needed. He had never wanted to move in with her, told her flat out he never wanted to get married or have kids. She did. She wanted all that and now, with Shane, she could have it. Just when she was ready to pull away from Robert and bolt, he looked back at her and grinned. Her insides completely melted away.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! *_

_Flashback:_

_Robert and Jillian stumbled into her apartment with their mouths fused together, like always. He had one arm around her back and the other was swinging behind her to make sure he didn't make her hit anything. He kicked behind him, causing her door to swing shut. Two months they had been dating and he adored her. They had a blast together and she was a freak._

_Jillian pulled away from him and yanked her shirt off. She tossed it to him, hitting him in the face with it. Robert grinned as he let the shirt fall to her floor. She giggled while she ran up the stairs of her loft apartment. Robert pulled his shirt over his head and let it join hers while he followed after her slowly. They were both buzzing, although she was a little more drunk than he was, from a long night with her friends and he was ready to tumble into her bed._

_" Rob! I'm waiting for you!" Jillian called. _

_" I'm coming, Baby." Robert called as he started up the stairs. A few seconds went back before her jeans sailed over the stair railing, hitting him in the head. " Hey! You hit me!" Jillian giggled._

_" Why are you walking so slow?! I want sex!" She called out._

_" Oh you're going to get it!" Robert said as he reached the middle of her stairs. He looked down at his belt and started to undo it. _

_" Robert!" Jillian sang out. _

_He was all grins as he came to the top stair. He turned and sighed at the sight on her bed. Jillian was laying in the middle of her bed with her upper body propped up on her elbows. She had her knees bent and was opening and closing her legs. She was completely naked, smiling and waiting for him. Her smile spread into a grin as Robert let his eyes linger over her body._

_" See something you like?" She asked._

_" Yeah. Yep. Seeing a lot of stuff I like." He said as he started walking again. " Man, I need to thank Hallie again for setting us up." He quickly undid his belt then moved to the button on his pants._

_" Me too." She said softly, making his eyes shoot up from her sex to her eyes._

_" Yeah?" He asked. She nodded as she bit into her bottom lip._

_" Yeah. I really like you." Robert nodded, rubbed against his chin and grinned._

_" I actually really like you, too." He admitted. _

_" Good, now get your fucking pants off and get inside me!" She snapped in a order that made his grin widen even more._

_" You're a mouthy little bitch, you know that?" He asked, making her laugh._

_Robert sat down on her bed and brought his right leg up so he could undo the laces of his shoes. He heard Jillian move a second before her hands came to his chest. She dug her nails into his pecs, making him grunt at the sharp pain. She brought her mouth to his ear and licked up the back of it before biting into his earlobe. Robert's eyes went shut as he groaned. His mouth fell open. He loved it when she did that. He hadn't known he'd like that until the first time she breathed deeply into his ear. _

_" I thought you liked my mouth." She whispered. She threw her hand into his hair and yanked his head back. He grunted at the pain._

_" I do." He whispered as she ran her tongue up the side of his neck. " You're such a rough girl." But he loved it._

_" Hurry up, Rob." She whispered. " Or I might just have to take care of it myself." Her soft body pulled away from him, making him work faster to get undressed._

_" Not if I can't watch." Robert muttered. He yanked his shoes off the jumped up and turned around. He dropped his pants and boxers down while he smiled at his girlfriend who was back to laying down on her back._

_" Then hurry up." She said simply. Robert climbed onto the bed and over her right away. Jillian giggled up at him while she reached for him. " Put him in."_

_" You are so demanding." Robert said, leaning down to kiss against her neck._

_" I want to get off, either you are going to do that for me or I will handle it myself." Jillian snapped._

_" Just like that, Baby? No touching, no licking, no..." Robert started._

_" Robert!" Jillian yelled as she pushed against his shoulder. " If you do not fuck me right now, I will lock myself in the bathroom with my vibrator!" And she would. She had done it once to him. He had been forced to listen on the other side of the locked bathroom while she got off, all by herself. It had been sexually frustrating and erotic at the same time. _

_" Wow, I have never had a chick order me to fuck her before." Robert muttered with a chuckle. _

_" That's it!" She yelled to push him away. " You had your chance!" Robert laughed as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed, above her head with one hand._

_" Oh no. You are not doing that to me again." He said as he took a hold of himself with his other hand. "Now beg for me." He snapped. She was ordering him around which meant she wanted it rough and mean._

_" Please, Rob." She begged softly. " I want you...so bad." _

_" Man, I love it when you're like this." Robert breathed as he pushed into her body._

_For some people, drunken or buzzed sex could make them last for longer than usual but with Jillian, it was the opposite. The drunker she was, the fast she came and that night was no different. She shattered into a million pieces five strong thrusts in. Her eyes snapped shut, her mouth opened, and her back arched up with her orgasm. Robert hit her harder to bring his end faster. _

Present day:

Since Jillian had come back to New York in the summer, she was going to be out of work for two months. Her first week back found her going to Robert's studio every day for lunch. They talked, ate, and laughed together. It was like old times for both, but without the sex. He caught her up on their old friends and what had been happening. Neither Shane nor Mena had ever come up in their conversation. Robert loved the ease she brought to his day. Jillian loved how much he made her laugh. Shane was to serious to laugh. They talked about everything expect for their break-up.

The next week she did the same. They had lunch at the studio and talked with Robert recording everything. She had laughed and remarked that he hadn't changed. Robert had smiled while he set his camera up. He liked recording things. It had never bothered Jillian but Mena hated it. She was always yelling at him to turn the camera off. Jillian accepted that it was just something he did.

" Let me take pictures of you." Robert asked as he watched her through the camera. She was looking up at some of his pictures again, her back to him.

" I let you do that once, if you remember." She said with a small laugh.

" Oh I remember. You looked so beautiful, I want to do it again. You can keep your clothes on this time." Robert said. He started around the camera and over to her.

" Oh how kind of you." Jillian said with a smirk.

" Well I prefer you naked." Robert said softly at the same time his fingertips touched against her neck.

Jillian froze up and held her breath. His other hand came to rest against her hip. He pressed his mouth against the spot in between her neck and shoulder. Jillian closed her eyes and turned her head towards him. He kissed her cheek so gently that he barely touched her skin. When she didn't pull away or react, Robert kissed a slow line down her face. When he reached her neck, his lips parted and the tip of his tongue came out. That touched her skin a second before his lips did. He sucked her skin in, pulling a moan from her. He lead little sucking kisses around to the back of her neck and up to her ear.

" I have missed you...so much." He whispered. He moved around to the front of her, placing his hands against her hips. He wasn't lying. He had kicked himself everyday for years after the break-up. He regretted that he had let her drive away.

" I...missed you too." Jillian admitted.

" Touch me, please." Robert whispered. She was powerless to resist him. She always had been.

Her hands came up to his neck at the same time he titled his head and moved to her mouth. His bottom lip touched her first, then his top one. He used them to pull her own lip into his mouth. His hands tighten on her hips when he felt her start to weaken against him. He parted his lips and pulled back enough to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Hers twisted around him right away. Her arms circled his neck as she went tight into him. Robert's own arms went around her. One hand slipped up her back and went into her hair. He squeezed her hair and sighed. He turned them and pushed her to walk backwards until her back hit the wall. There he picked her up, forcing her legs to slip around his waist. His hands moved to her ass where he squeezed her.

" I want you so bad." Robert whispered and the words moved across her lips at the same time he started a slow thrust against her core. She could feel his hard length against their clothes. " I never stopped wanting you." That wasn't a lie either. No one replaced her, not the strippers he had turned to after she left, not the models and certainly not Mena. Jillian's head was spinning.

' What am I doing?' Her mind screamed.

' Just shut up!' Her body screamed in return. ' I need this.'

" Robert." Her voice was breathless as he kissed against her throat.

" What, Baby?" He whispered a second before he licked up the center of her neck.

" Stop, please." She whispered.

" Is that what you really want?" He asked. She didn't and they both knew it. He knew her body better than she did. He knew by the way her chest was heaving and the way she was squeezing her eyes shut that she didn't want him to stop. But then, she pushed against his shoulders and started to struggle.

" Put me down." She said quickly. Robert frowned but let her slip down to the floor.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" I shouldn't have come here. I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." Her face was flushed as she started to move away from him.

" Jill, don't. Don't go, please." Robert said while he started after her. " Stay with me. We don't have to kiss, we can building up to that again. I didn't mean to rush things."

" No, we can't. We can't build up to anything. Not again."

" You want me, just like I want you." Robert said. She brought her finger tips to her swollen lips as she shook her head. " You said you missed me."

" I shouldn't have said that." She said.

" Jill, don't say that." He said. " You and I were amazing together. We had a great time together and hot sex. We laughed and had fun. We loved each other. We could have that again, you know. We could be like that again."

" Don't, Robert, please. Don't say anything else. I have to go." She turned and almost ran from his studio. Robert placed his hands on his head and frowned.

" Shit." He said.

UntilTheNight

Jillian was staring at herself in the mirror the next night. She was having a hard time swallowing. She touched her neck were Robert had burned it with his kisses. She watched as she trailed her fingers down her shoulder then back up again. She touched her way across her cheek to her lips. Damn, she could still feel him against him. She dropped her hand and shook her head. She had never cheated on anyone in her life and yet...

" You look stunning." Shane said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her temple and squeezed her. " Just like I knew you would, Jillian. I'm very proud to have you on my arm." She wanted to cry as he smiled at her. She would never allow him to find out what had happen. She would never go to Robert again. She couldn't afford to see him. She was to weak when it came to him. Shane patted her then backed away from her with his arms up. " What about me? Huh? The tux is great." Jillian took a deep breath then turned away and looked at him.

" It is a great tux." She said, forcing the smile.

" Tonight, after the announcement, you and I need to take a few pictures then I'm afraid you will be on your own. I have interviews to do. So if you want to come home, that's fine because I'm going to be late." He said. Jillian's heart sank but she nodded. Sometimes Shane made her feel like she was little more than arm candy for him.

" I understand." She said.

UntilTheNight

Jillian stood in the crowd of people, holding her glass of champagne and watching as Shane spoke. He was so smart that was why he had such a high paying job at the museum. That was why he ran it and other museums wanted to hire him. Anything he touched, he turned to goal. She titled her head and let her thoughts wonder. Shane was smart but he was boring. She tried to shift around in her super high heels. She wanted to sit down but she knew better though. The dress Shane brought was expensive and not meant for sitting down. He would hate it if she wrinkled it.

" And now we'd like to introduce the newest addiction to our local artist hall. Please give her a warm welcome. Her name is Mena Hewitt." Shane said.

When the crowd started to clap, Jillian looked over to where the girl was standing. She was smiling. Jillian's heart dropped as Mena turned to the guy standing beside her. She took a light hold of his arms and kissed Robert's cheek. When Mena pulled away from him Robert met eyes with Jillian. A look of shock went over both their faces. Their eyes were locked in as Mena climbed the stage and Shane walked down. His eyes went to Shane at the same time he reached Jillian. Shane placed a hand against her back and dipped down to kiss her cheek. When Shane pulled away, he turned his attention to the stage but Jillian and Robert were still zoned in on each other. The huge room was suddenly hot and tight.

" Shane," Jillian whispered as she turned towards him. Shane frowned and looked down at her. " I need some air."

" Well hurry up. When she is done talking we will be taking the pictures. I want you at my side." He whispered. She nodded, cast a quick look to Robert then tried to disappear into the crowd.

But she didn't. Robert saw how she downed the drink and set the glass down as she hurried away. He went after her without thinking. He pushed through crowd with one thought in his mind. He had to get to her. He wanted to know who the hell the guy kissing her cheek was. He wanted to know why the hell she just never told him that she had a boyfriend. Robert was fuming as she stepped outside. He quicken his pace. He needed to get to her, fast.

_* Try and remember that Jillian isn't perfect. Yeah, she shouldn't have messed around with Robert but she does still love him. When you have that type of love and attraction to someone, it's sometimes hard to resist.*_


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! So Please check out JetNova's Until The Night story, it's called, Don't Pass Me By. It's good already! Plus, you got to love Robert! Her and I have been talking about the stories and I know her's is going to be good!*_

Jillian slid open one of the doors to a balcony and stepped out into the hot, night air. She shut the door behind her then stepped over to the railing. She placed her hands on it and closed her eyes. What the hell was happening to her? She was hurt and angry with Robert. Why hadn't he told her he had a girlfriend? Why hadn't she told him she had a boyfriend? Had she really expected him to single, after all this time? The door opened behind her and she just knew it was Robert.

" What the hell was that?" Robert asked as he shut the door. She tighten her hold on the railing but didn't turn around.

" What?" She asked.

" You know what." He said. Jillian opened her eyes and turned to face him as he came to her side. " You have a boyfriend." He accused.

" You weren't really honest with me about your love life." She snapped.

" Mena and I are breaking up. You and your man seem pretty cozy. What the hell is going on?" Robert spit out.

" Oh you do not have the right to be upset with me right now." Jillian snapped.

" I don't have the right?! You led me on!" He yelled.

" How the hell did I lead you on?" Jillian yelled in return. But she knew how, she knew exactly how.

" Are you serious right now? You have only been coming to see me everyday since you moved back! You told me you missed me and you didn't really stop me when I started kissing all over you!" Jillian briefly closed her eyes again as her hand flew up to her neck then she shook herself and looked at him. She didn't say anything as she rubbed her lips together. A sad look crossed over her face.

" I did and that was a mistake so I'm sorry." She said, dropping her hand from her neck.

" You're sorry?" Robert said. " You're fucking sorry? What the hell, Jillian!"

" I'm sorry, Rob, that's all I can say. I won't see you again." She side stepped him to start towards the door. " I have to go."

Robert stared at her in disbelief as she walked back into the museum. He shook his head and placed his hands on to the top of his head as he turned his back to the door. He walked over to the railing and stared out. She was right, he hadn't told her about Mena. Truth was, when he was with Jillian, Mena was the last thing on his mind. It had only been when she left his studio that he thought about his girlfriend. Robert dropped his arms and let out a loud sigh. He needed to get back too before Mena came looking for him to bitch at.

The rest of the night, Robert drank and watched how Jillian interacted with her boyfriend. The man all but ignored her but kept his arm tight around her waist. She played the good girlfriend, smiling and shaking hands when he introduced her. Robert caught her eyes a few time over the rim of his cup or beer. Her smile would waver a second before she would look away from him. Robert played his part as well. He smiled when people came to talk to Mena. Sometime while he was talking to people and moving through the night, Jillian slipped out. He pulled away from Mena and went in search for her but she was nowhere to be seen. Then it hit him. He didn't want to lose her again. He wouldn't lose her again.

He had tried to text her a few times that night but she never answered him. On the way home, Mena started yelling at him and hitting his arm because she knew he hadn't stayed for her speech. Robert dodged her small punches, yelling at her as he blocked her. She pushed at him while he drove, saying he was the worst boyfriend in the world. She demanded to know who he was fucking on HER big night. Once they got home the fighting continued. They moved into the kitchen with Mena yelling and still pushing him. Robert was yelling back while he made himself a drink. He downed the booze while Mena cried. She accused him of fucking everyone under the sun and he had to admit that she was almost right. He had cheated on her more times than he could count. Mena picked up a glass and threw it at him, with Robert dodging it just before it hit him in the head.

" Are you fucking crazy!" Robert yelled.

" I have done everything for you!" Mena yelled. Robert shook his head and rolled his eyes.

" What have you done for me, huh?! All you do is bitch and complain! What does that do for me?" He asked as he brought his cup to his lips.

" All you do is cheat on me!" Mena yelled. Robert leaned against the kitchen counter and look away from her. He placed his left hand on the counter while his right one gripped his cup. " Have you ever not cheated on someone!"

Jillian, Robert thought. He never cheated on her. He never had too. She gave him everything he had needed and more, without asking for anything in return. Well that wasn't true. She had asked for something, something he hadn't be willingly to give her at the time. She had wanted to move in together. She wanted him to move to Maine with her. She wanted to know they were moving towards something more serious and Robert had panicked. Yeah, he had loved her. He had been in love with her, he was sure he still was, but at the time, the idea of living together scared him.

" What is happening here?" Robert asked as he looked at Mena.

" What?" She yelled. Robert set his cup down and shook his head at her.

" What is happening between us, Mena? Do you remember a time when we had fun? Remember when we first started dating?" He asked. Be to honest, he didn't remember the fun. He remembered meeting her and fucking her that night. He called her the next day and before he knew what was happening, they were dating.

" I remember you cheated on me a month in our relationship." Mena spit out. Robert closed his eyes and sighed. He had but she hadn't broken up with him.

" Why are we doing this? Why are we putting ourselves through this?" He asked. He should break up with her but inside he knew he wouldn't, not unless Jillian broke up with her boyfriend. Robert hated be single. He hated the break up process. He'd rather stay there with Mena than be single. Besides, he wasn't sure he could take it if he saw Jillian out with her boyfriend while Robert was alone.

" I don't even know anymore." Mena admitted. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she turned and walked down the hallway towards their room. Robert slept on the couch again that night.

_Flashback:_

_Robert was standing at the bar with a beer in his hand while he listened to his friend, Nick, talk. He glanced down at his wrist to see what time it was. Jillian was due at anytime and he couldn't wait. Six months into their relationship and he still wanted to be around her. He couldn't hardly believe it but he looked forward to seeing her when they weren't together._

_Suddenly someone slammed into Robert's back, making him stumble forward slightly. He grabbed the bar to stop himself from falling. Jillian's arms went around his neck as her legs tighten on his waist. Her giggle moved over him at once as he grabbed her thigh with his free hand. He set his drink on the bar then grabbed her other leg._

_" How about a little warning next time, Babe?" Robert asked. Jillian kissed his cheek then nestled her face into his._

_" Then it wouldn't be a surprise." She purred. He grinned as she slipped down his back. Nick shook his head and walked away. They always forget about the people around them when they were together. Jillian walked around to the front of Robert and took his chin in her hand. " Kiss me." He grinned._

_" Don't have to tell me twice." He said as he leaned down. _

_His hands came to her hips. He yanked her against him and kissed her hard. She opened herself for him right away and they became their battle of wills with their tongues. His fingers tighten on her hips as he groaned. Her little mouth completely closed, capturing his tongue in her mouth. She became to slowly suck against him before she stroked her tongue against the bottom of his. _

_" Jill, you know what that does to me." He whispered with his eyes shut. Jillian started to rub herself against him._

_" Yeah, I do." She whispered._

_" So...we're leaving so I can get laid, right?" He asked, making her laugh and pull away._

_" No. We are going to hang out so I can tease you all night." She said as she linked her fingers with his._

Present Day

For two weeks Jillian held true to her words. She didn't stop by, call or text him. He had stopped texting her two days after the event because she never answered him and he knew she wouldn't. He had spent two days texting, calling and leaving her messages but she just never answered. Robert was upset. He was pissed at her, pissed at Mena, and pissed at himself. He ignored Mena when he was home because all she did was bitch and whine. He would drink and listen to her, some times snapping at back her, some times just shaking his head.

" Rob." Robert froze when Jillian's voice moved over him when he was cleaning up his studio one night at the end of the two weeks.

" What do you want, Jillian?" He asked as he started sweeping again. When she didn't answer him, Robert sighed and finally looked at her. She was standing in jeans and a dark blue tank top with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked upset and he felt a pull at his heart. " What's wrong, Babe?" He asked softer. Jillian started towards him quickly. When she reached him, her arms went around his waist and her head came into his chest.

" I just needed to see you." She admitted. He let the broom fall to the floor so he could hold her close.

" Are you okay?" He asked into her hair. She shook her head but didn't raise her head up to look at him. He started to rub her back with one hand. " What happen?" When she shook her head again, Robert sighed. " Come on, let's go and get a drink. We need to talk."

UntilTheNight

Robert stared at Jillian while she stared into her drink. They were sitting in the back of the bar in a booth. He was leaning back with one hand on the table and his fingers drumming slowly. She had both arms on the table and was clutching her drink. She would sigh and shook her head every few minutes. Robert knew she was having an internal conversation and was letting it play out. She always did that when she was trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Finally, she raised her eyes up to meet his.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Shane. I meant to but..." She sighed and shook her head as she pressed her lips together. It was Robert's turn to sigh. He turned and leaned into the table. He reached out and took a hold of her hands.

" It's okay. I didn't tell you about Mena." Robert said. She nodded and looked back into her drink.

" She's pretty. Beautiful, really" She commented. Robert frowned. He didn't think she was pretty, he used to but not anymore. Now, he thought Mena looked pale and tired. He had never thought she was beautiful, not like Jillian was. He always knew Mena didn't hold a candlestick to Jillian " How long have you two been together?"

" Two years. You and that guy?"

" Shane and I have been together almost two and a half years. I met him about six months after I moved to Maine." She said, looking back at him. Which meant it was six months after she and Robert had broken up.

" You love him?" He asked as he tilted his head. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer but he needed it. Slowly Jillian shook her head and relief flooded him. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

" I have tried too but I don't." She said quietly.

" Then why are you with him?" Robert asked. Jillian shrugged her shoulders and dropped her eyes.

" I thought I knew but since moving here...seeing you again," She closed her eyes and shook her head. Robert sighed and looked away. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Jillian looked up at him to find him looking back at her.

" I don't know why I stay with Mena." He admitted. He pulled the smoke out from behind his left ear. He tapped the filter against the table before leaning back into the booth. " I mean, at first I liked her but that sort of went away off fast." He dipped his head down and brought his hands up. He flicked open his lighter then touched the small flame to the end of his cigarette. He inhaled hard then dropped his hands. He tilted his head back and exhaled the smoke so it won't go over to her, not that she had ever minded him smoking. In fact, she had once told him she thought he looked sexy when he smoked. " We fight all the time. I moved in with her because my lease was up." Jillian paled and looked like she was in pain.

" You live with her?" She asked softly. Robert nodded slowly. He was surprised when Jillian looked away with tears in her eyes. Her chin trembled and it made Robert close his eyes. He shouldn't have told her that. That was part of the reason they had broken up. He had flat out refused to move with Jillian. Robert shook his head and opened his eyes.

" Jillian, I...it was only because of my lease being up and..." He started to explain. It was a lame excuse and they both knew it. He had renewed his lease during his relationship with Jillian. He could have with Mena. " I was just being lazy. I was..."

" Shane and I moved in together when he was transferred here." Jillian interrupted him. When she looked back at him, the tears were still in her eyes but she hadn't let any fall. " He asked me to come back with him and live with him. I agreed." Robert nodded and took another inhale. " I think I was just comfortable with the way things were between us."

" Are you happy with him?" Jillian shook her head.

" I'm bored." Robert smirked as he ashed out his smoke.

" Yeah, I could tell." He said. " Why don't you leave him?"

" I can't. When we moved he put my name on his bank account and he keeps a tight rein on it. I sold all my stuff so I have no way to move out on my own. Why haven't you left Mena?" Jillian asked. Robert's arms came to rest on the table again. He took a second to take a drag of his smoke. As he exhaled, he looked her dead in the eyes.

" I never had a reason too." He said. " I'm comfortable but I don't like her. We do nothing but fight. She's a bitch. She whines and complains about everything."

" Shane is a good man, he's just..." Once again she gave a shake of her head and looked away. He's just not you, is what she wanted to say. " he's not affectionate. He's very serious and very concerned with how things look from the outside. He's an important man, I mean, museums all over the country want him." Robert inhaled as he nodded and listened to her try and justify why she was still with the man.

" Does he treat you good?" Robert asked.

" He does." She said as she looked back at him. " I mean, he doesn't beat me or abuse me or anything. It's just," She took a hold of her drink again and looked down into it. " Sometimes I feel like he only wants me around because of how I look. I mean, we do this big events all the time and he knows just how he wants me to look. I have to wear certain things and have my hair certain ways. He doesn't really want me to talk unless I'm spoken too. It's like I'm just..."

" Arm candy and not his girlfriend." Robert finished, making her nod and sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! Wow. Until The Night is getting hooked up with fan fic! Lol! __**JetNova:**__ There is a call out to you in here! Can you find it?*_

After they had a few drinks, they decided to take a walk. Mena had been calling Robert but he was ignoring his phone. Shane was home, locked up in his study and didn't care what time Jillian would get home. As they walked, Robert kept his hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching her. Jillian had her arms crossed over her chest and was clutching herself. Every once and a while their shoulders would brush against each other.

" So, how did you meet him?" Robert asked after he cleared his throat.

" The class I was teaching took a field trip to the museum he worked at." Jillian answered. " How did you meet Mena?"

" At the bar." Was all Robert said. They fell into silence again as they continued to walk. After a while, Jillian sighed and looked at him.

" We can be friends, right? I mean, there's nothing wrong with us being friends, is there? There are lots of people who have slept together and are now just friends, aren't there?" She asked nervously.

" Friends? You want to be friends?" Robert asked, looking at her with one eyebrow up.

" Well yeah. Why shouldn't we be?" She asked. Robert frowned and looked away. He brought his right hand to his chin and started to rub it.

" I guess there is no reason why we can't try." He said.

Truthfully, he wasn't sure he could be her friend. They had never been friends. They had been lovers but never just friends. They first slept together a week after they met. They started dating right away. Jillian grabbed his arm, stilling their movements. She turned towards him, making him turn towards her. Again, they just stared at each other. Something passed over her face, something that made it hard for Robert to breath.

" You were so important to me and it took a long time for me to get over us," not long enough if she started dating six months after she left him, Robert thought bitterly. " and seeing you again makes me realize that I don't want you gone from my life for good. We used to have fun together."

' We use to fuck too.' Robert thought. He forced a smile and nodded.

" Yeah, Babe, we did. We can hang out. We can be friends. You know what, let's get the everyone together tomorrow night." He said as a plan started to form in his head. If he could get her around their old friends, he might be able to make her remember how good things were between them. He might be able to get her to leave her boring boyfriend and give Robert another shot. If she did, things would be different. He'd give her everything she wanted.

" Yeah, that would be fun." Jillian agreed with a nod.

" Well how about tomorrow night? I know I can get everyone together on short notice." Robert said. She smiled quickly.

" Yeah, let's do it." She said.

They stayed walking the busy streets together. They talked and laughed quietly as they ignored everyone around them, like they always had. Jillian linked her arm around his. Robert pulled that arm against his body to pull her close. He kept his hands in his pockets. They walked slowly, enjoying being together but only one was ignoring that feeling. Well, trying to ignore it.

After a while, Jillian decided it was time for her to head home. He walked her back to her car, as slowly as he possibly could. He wanted to linger with her and he didn't want to go back to Mena's violent's apartment but all too soon, they reached Jillian's car. She pulled her arm away from Robert's, dug her key out then faced him with a smile.

" Thanks for talking with me." She said. Robert gave her a left sided smile as he stroked his goatee.

" Sure thing. Let me know you got home safely, okay?" He asked.

" Text me tomorrow if everyone can go out." Jillian said. Robert nodded, smile still in place.

" Yeah, Babe. Hug me?" He asked as he spread his arms.

Against her better judgment, Jillian went into his arms. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Robert's went around her neck. He closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair. He inhaled her sweet scent, hoping he could seal it into his lungs. She felt completely different than Mena. She was soft, not standoffish. She fit against him perfectly. He couldn't actually remember the last time he held Mena like this. Even when they had sex, they weren't affectionate. They didn't kiss. She tried to kiss him but Robert just wanted to get off.

Jillian almost whined. Robert was strong, warm, and smelled the same as he always had. Smoke, vanilla, and spice. Without thinking, she rubbed her cheek against his chest. His arms tighten on her at the same time she felt him start to grow hard. Something stirred inside her, something deep inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut. No one had ever affected her that strongly, no one but Robert. She forced herself to pull away and look up at him.

" I have to go." She said, hating that her voice was so breathless. Robert sighed and nodded. He brought his hand to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut as he brushed his knuckles against her skin. She swallowed hard.

" You better go than." Robert said with his voice deep and husky. Jillian's eyes snapped open and her face flushed.

" Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said.

Robert stood by and watched as she drove away from him, again. He exhaled hard. He had to get her back.

UntilTheNight

The next night Robert was at their bar, ordering his drink with all his old friends around him. He was grinning as he popped a cigarette into his mouth. He couldn't wait for Jillian to get there. All their friends were excited that she was back in town. This was just what they needed. They were going to have a great time, he just knew it. He was pumped, amped up and ready for the night. He was hopeful. Maybe she'd leave her man and want to be with him right away. Robert light his smoke, inhaled and bobbed his head to the loud music.

" Hey, Robert." Mena said as she snaked her arm around his shoulders, making him jump and yank out his smoke.

" What the hell are you doing here?" He asked quickly.

" Well, I heard from Rachel that you were getting your old friends together to meet up an old old friend. An old friend by the name of Jillian Winters." Mena leaned into Robert with a frown. " I know who Jillian is. I know she's not just an old friend of yours."

" Holy shit!" Nick explained. " There she is!" Robert stared hard at Mena who grinned and turned towards the entrance of the bar. She kept her arm around him and placed her other hand against his chest.

" I'm not going to lose you to ex." She snapped.

Robert was fuming. This was not how the night was supposed to start. Mena was not supposed to be there with him. He shook his head and looked away. He caught sight of Jillian and his chest fell even more. She wasn't alone. Shane was standing beside her with one hand on her lower back. She was smiling as her friends rushed them.

" She has a boyfriend." Mena purred, pulling herself into him. " It's Mr. Welsh, from the museum. Well isn't this just prefect. She's never going to leave a man like that for you. He has something going for him, you don't. You're just a drunk wanna be writer and photographer who will fuck anything with tits. Does she know that about you? I bet not because I heard you were different with her." Mena said, looking at Robert.

" Shut the fuck up." Robert muttered as he stared Jillian down while she introduced Shane. Shane was smiling and shaking the hands of their friends.

" Touche." Mena said. " I heard that it was after your break up that you became this sad, pathetic excuse of a man that you are now. Look at Mr. Welsh. I better he never falls apart, not like you." Robert couldn't look away from Jillian and Shane, not even as they made their way towards them. Shane was not supposed to be there. Mena was not supposed to be there. It was supposed to Jillian, Robert and their friends.

" Hey, Rob." Jillian said when she reached them. He didn't miss how her eyes shifted to Mena then to Mena's arm around his shoulders, then to her hand on his chest. She swallowed hard but looked back at him and smiled. " So this is Shane. This is a good friend of mine, Rob." Robert put his smoke back into his mouth and extended his hand to Shane.

" Hey, man, nice to meet you." He said. Shane smiled and grasped the extend hand. He squeezed Robert and nodded.

" Nice to meet you too." He said before he turned his attention to Mena.

" Mrs. Nova, it's nice to see you again." He said. Mena smiled and nodded.

" And you too, Mr. Welsh." She said. Mena then looked at Robert.

" Well, care to introduce me to your ex?" Shane's expression changed at the word ' ex '. His dark eyebrows drew together as he looked from Robert to Jillian. Jillian paled and Robert knew she had wanted to keep them a secret.

" Ah, yeah." Robert said as he cleared his throat. " Mena, this is Jillian." Jillian forced another smile.

" Hello." She said. Mena grinned.

" Hello to you." She said.

" Jillian, can I speak with you outside for minute?" Shane asked gently. Jillian looked up at him and nodded.

" Sure." Shane's smile was tight as he looked back at Mena and Robert.

" If you will excuse us. I need to speak with my girlfriend for a few minutes then we can come back to enjoy our evening." He said.

" Take all the time you need." Mena purred as she pressed against Robert's side. Shane took Jillian's hand and they started making their way through the crowd.

" Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Robert snapped when they were gone.

Shane grasped the door that lead outside before pulling it open. He gently ushered Jillian outside to see that they were alone. Shane followed after her, closing the door behind him. She walked over to the railing and turned around. Shane was mad, it was written all over his face. She hadn't told him about Robert because she hadn't thought Shane would want to come out. He hated bars.

" Is that the Robert?" Shane asked. Jillian sighed, crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

" Yeah." She said.

" And you were going to tell me when?" He asked.

" I didn't think it was a big deal." Jillian said.

" Not a big deal, Jillian? You were pregnant by that man! You wanted that baby, you'd have that baby if you hadn't lost it and you don't think it's a big deal that you are meeting him in a bar!" Shane yelled. Jillian looked behind him quickly.

" Keep your voice down!" She hissed. " I don't want him to find out! Besides, I didn't come here to meet him. I came to meet up with my old friends." She said quickly.

" You are not to be alone with him, you understand me?" Shane snapped.

" Excuse me?" Jillian snapped. " No one tells me what I can and can not do." Shane closed his eyes and punched the bridge of his nose with his other hand coming to rest on his hip.

" Sweetheart," He said after a few seconds. He dropped his arms to his sides and came forward to take a hold of her shoulders. " think, please. How would you feel if you found out I was going to a bar to meet an ex?" Jillian's shoulders dropped and she sighed. " I know what Robert meant to you. We have talked about him. I know how hard the break up and the miscarriage was on you. When we met, I was the first man you agreed to date after him. I'm not trying to tell you what you can and can not do but I don't want to think I'm losing you either. We have a good thing going."

" I understand." Jillian said softly. Shane smiled and pulled her in to hug him.

" I just don't want to lose you." He repeated as he rubbed her back.

The rest of the night neither Robert or Jillian talked. They cast looks towards each other but they didn't talk. Mena stayed stuck to Robert's side, rubbing his arm and kissing his cheek and neck. Robert tried to push her away gently because he didn't want her to make a scene. He watched Jillian and Shane. He drank as Shane talked with THEIR friends. Jillian caught Robert's eyes a few times. Her smile would fade everytime. A few times Robert just turned away to lean against the counter.

This was not what he planned.

As the night went on, Robert got drunker and drunker. He downed shots like they were water. He chugged beers as he glared at Shane and Jillian. He smoked as fast as he could. When Mena finally left him alone, Robert decided to try and make his way to the bathroom. He stumbled a few times, knocking into people and pulling attention to himself. But he didn't care. When he reached the dark hallway by the bathroom, he sagged against the wall.

" Rob?" Jillian's soft voice made him turned and smile.

" Hey there, Baby." He drawled out as he started to dig out his pack of smokes.

" You are drunk." She said as she came into the hallway.

" Yeah and someone smoked all my cigarettes." He muttered as he crumbled up his pack and tossed it to the floor.

" Mena's not ready to leave so Nick's going to take you home. I'm going to help you out to the car." She said. She put one arm around his waist, making him put one around her shoulders.

" Yeah, alright." He said. As they started to turn around, Robert lost his balance and sent them tumbling into the wall. Robert turned and slammed his body into hers as her back hit the wall.

" Rob!" She snapped, gripping him at his hips. Robert's hands came to sides of her head.

" I'm sorry, Baby." He slurred out as he tried to focus on her face.

" It's okay. Let's just go." She said. Robert looked down her and frowned as he shook his head.

" You don't belong with him. You should be with me." He slurred. " Come home with me, please. Leave that asshole."

" Rob..." Jillian started.

" Come on, Jill." He begged as he brought his mouth to her neck. " I'll make you feel real good and you know it." His breath was hot against her skin. He met to kiss her but ended up smashing his face against her, making him laugh. " I'll get you off real good." He said when he calmed down.

" Robert." Jillian whispered as he started to rub his nose against her cheek.

" I loved it when you used to whisper my name when I was inside you. Such a turn on." He whispered.

" Come on, Dude! You're going to chase Jillian away." Nick laughed as he came down towards them.

" Please, Jill." Robert whispered before Nick pulled him away. He hooked one of Robert's arms around his shoulders while putting one of his around his friend's waist.

" You got him, Nick?" Jillian asked.

" Yeah. Don't worry about it." Nick said as they started to stumble away. Jillian leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! This chapter is supposed to give you some insight to their relationship. __**Nymph: **__find the conversation that you, me, and your husband had!*_

_" That is really great, Rob." Jillian said as she rubbed Robert's shoulders and read his newly written piece on photography. _

_" You think?" He asked._

_" Oh yeah. You need to send it into that magazine you were talking about." She said. Robert smiled and reached out to take a hold of her wrist. He tugged her so she would walk around the chair. With a smile, Jillian slipped down onto his lap. She put her arms around his neck while he held her close to him._

_" I don't know if it's ready for that." He said as he turned the chair back and forth._

_" I know. It's ready. Don't doubt yourself." She said as she leaned in and kissed his temple. One of her hands went into the hair at the back of his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes as she scratched against his scalp. He let his head come to rest against her breasts._

_" You always have such high faith in me." He said._

_" That's because you are a great writer." She said before she tugged on his hair so she could stand. _

_Robert smiled and pulled away enough for her to slip away. He smacked her on the ass as she walked away from him. Jillian laughed, making him smile. He sighed and leaned back in his chair while his girlfriend sat down on his couch. She reached out, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Nine months and still going strong. Robert had to admit, he was surprised in himself. He hadn't cheated, not once, and he didn't want too. She held his full attention at all times._

_" What are you watching, Baby?" He asked as she settled into his couch._

_" Ah...nothing yet. I'm looking for Criminal Minds. I need my Dr. Reid fix." She said as she flipped through the channels. Robert smiled._

_" Tell me something, Jill. Why do you like me so much?" Robert asked as he rocked his chair._

_" Well, you're wicked funny and super fun to hang out with. You're banging in bed," Robert bust into laughter, which made her smile. " and orally gifted. You being so oral fixated has benefited me a lot." Robert righted his chair and stood up. " You are adorable too."_

_" I'm adorable?" He asked as he started towards her. _

_" Well maybe adorable isn't the right word." Jillian said, making him smile. " I mean, your hot, you know that." Robert collapsed on the couch, putting his hands behind his head and his head on her lap. With his legs hanging over the couch arm, he started kicking off his shoes. Jillian looked down at him, running her hair through his hair. " Why do you like me?"_

_" Oh that's easy. One, you are the coolest girl I have ever met. Two, we get along great. Three, you're a fucking freak in bed, which I love. Four, you don't freak out about shit. Five, you don't nag me or have to know what I'm doing at all times, and six, you are beautiful and sexy." Robert said. She smiled down at him._

_" I like you." She said, making him smile._

_" I like you too. One more question and this is huge." He said. _

_" Okay." Jillian said, twisting her fingers through his hair over and over again._

_" Who is more badass, Chuck Norris or the MacManus brothers?" Robert asked. " Pick the right answer, Babe. I'm not ready to break up." Jillian laughed, making him grin. _

_" MacManus brothers, hands down. Murphy and Connor take care of shit right away. They don't waste time making shit." She answered._

_" Oh man, Baby, you are so perfect." He said as he dropped his arms and rolled to his side so he could watch her favorite show with her._

_" Helps that Norman Reedus and Sean Patrick Flanery are hot." She said._

_" I heard that Reedus is bitch." Robert grumbled. He refused to talk about her celebrity crush._

_UntilTheNight_

_One year into their relationship had Jillian up against the wall of back way of the bar. Her legs were wrapped tight around Robert's waist and her arms were around his shoulders. He had both hands planted on her ass. They were making out fast and heavy. Both were drunk and ready for anything. The hallway was dark so no one could see them. Despite how loud the music was, Jillian's moans were all Robert could hear._

_" I want you right here." Robert muttered before he shoved his tongue back into her mouth._

_" Oh God, yeah." She moaned out. He grabbed the left side of the collar of her tank top and yanked it down. He popped her breast out and latched onto her nipple, making Jillian throw her head back and moan louder. He nestled into her, sucked hard at her, before he dragged his teeth along her nipple and let it slip from his mouth. He grabbed her head and smashed his mouth against hers to kiss her hard while he fixed her bra and shirt._

_" I love you." Robert whispered._

_" I love you too." She answered._

_" I gotta get you home." Robert groaned._

_In the cab, Jillian climbed onto Robert's lap. She licked, nibbled, and sucked at his neck as he gave directions to the cabbie. She rubbed against his dick and moaned. Robert's eyes went shut as she grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. He loved that she was so rough. It turned him on even more. _

_" Tell him to hurry up." Jillian whimpered ito his neck._

_" He's going, Baby." Robert moaned as she attacked his neck. Her hand was running through his hair, tugging and pulling at it._

_" Touch me, please!" She begged as she grabbed his hands and pushed them under her shirt._

_Robert didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her shirt up and her bra down, freeing both her breasts for his hands and mouth. While he tweaked her left nipple with one hand, his mouth took to her right one. Jillian arched her back and threw her head back. His free hand gathered up her long hair as he twisted his fingers through the silky strands. Robert opened his eyes, catching the Cabbie's eyes in the rear view mirror._

_" Mind your business and drive, asshole." He muttered with her nipple in between his teeth The cabbie jumped and looked back to the road as he cleared his throat. Jillian brought her head forward so her hair cascaded around Robert's head. She giggled as she hugged him. Robert pulled away and covered her breasts with her shirt. " I mean it, Jill." He whispered as he put his forehead against hers. " I love you."_

_" I mean it too." She admitted in her own whisper. " I love you."_

_UntilTheNight_

_" I love you, Robert_."

" I love you too, Jillian." Robert drunkenly muttered with his eyes shut. " You're so beautiful."

" And you're fucking pathetic." Mena said as she kicked at Robert's leg. He frowned but didn't open his eyes. " She doesn't want you anymore. She has a better man now."

" Shut the fuck up." Robert muttered as he rolled to his side and pulled the blanket over his head. He snuggled more into the couch and felt himself slip away.

_UntilTheNight_

_" Come to bed." Jillian said as she slipped her arms around Robert's neck. He sighed and smiled._

_" I'm almost done, Jill. I promise." He said as he patted her arm._

_" I hate waking up to your empty bed." She said. " It's one in the morning."_

_" I just want to make sure this article was perfect before I send it in." He said. Jillian brushed her lips to the top of his head._

_" I'm cold, Rob. Please?" She begged softly._

_" Go back to my bed. I'll be there in a minute. I promise." Robert said. She squeezed him and started to pull away. Robert reached out quickly when she started pass him. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back to him, making her laugh softly. " Hang on." He said as he pulled her onto his lap. He quickly saved his work then started shutting down his computer while she snuggled into him. She was wearing her panties and one of his shirts. He loved it when she put his shirts on._

_UntilTheNight_

_" I love you, you know that." Robert said as he ran his hand through her hair. Jillian smiled and leaned into him more. They were standing outside the bar one night with all their friends hanging out around them._

_" I love you." She said, taking a hold of his sides. He dipped his head down and kissed her._

_UntilTheNight_

_" Your lease is up." Jillian said as she sat down beside Robert on his couch._

_" Yeah but it's okay. I can renew it tomorrow." He commented as he flipped through the channels._

_" Maybe you shouldn't." Jillian said as she played with the edge of the blanket she had on her lap. Robert chuckled._

_" Then where am I going to live, Baby?" He asked without looking at her._

_" With me." Jillian said quietly as she looked up at him. Robert frowned but slowly looked to his side at her. _

_" With you?" He asked._

_" Well yeah. I mean, why not? We have been together two years now. You have clothes at my place, I have clothes here. We go back and forth between each other's places but won't it be easier if we just lived together?" She asked. Robert looked away and started to rub his chin._

_" Ah...I...I don't know, Jillian. I mean, I have never lived with a girlfriend before." He said. Jillian sighed and looked away._

_" I have never lived with a boyfriend before." She commented. " I just thought it would be nice and fun."_

_" Fun." Robert repeated. " Yeah, I don't know about that." He said slowly. " I mean, what if you get tired of me? Living together is a huge step. Maybe we should think about it for a few days." Jillian looked right at him again. When he looked at her, there was hope shining in her eyes._

_" You'll think about it?" She asked quickly. Robert's throat tighten._

_" Yeah, I'll think about it." He reassured her. Jillian's smile was bright and happy as she snuggled into his chest. Robert stared at the TV without seeing it._

_UntilTheNight_

_" What the fuck!" Jillian yelled at Robert, one year later. Robert pretended to not know what she was talking about._

_" What's wrong, Babe?" He asked as he shifted through his mail._

_" You know what's wrong." The anger in her voice made him look up at her. Her eyes didn't match the anger she was sporting. Her eyes were filled with hurt. " Why did you renew your lease, again? We talked about it. You said you would think about moving in with me."_

_" Yeah, I know. I did think about it. I just don't think I'm ready to live together." He said._

_" Three years, Robert. We have been together three years." She said._

_" I know." Robert said in a sigh, setting his mail down on his coffee table. Jillian crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head._

_" You're never going to grow up, are you?" She asked._

_" What are you talking about?" He asked as he started towards her._

_" I want to get married one day, Rob. I want to have kids and I want them with you but that's never going to happen if we can't live together." She said. Robert whined at her words._

_" Come on, Jillian. Why do we have to talk about this over and over again? I'm just not ready for that." He said with a shake of his head._

_" I'm not saying we have to do it now but it would be nice to know that it could happen one day." She said, turning as he passed her. _

_" Yeah, it could happen one day. And one day I might win a million dollars. What do you want from me? I'm not sure I want kids. I like having my own space. And marriage?" He shook his head as he walked into his kitchen. " Yeah, I just don't know." He yanked opened his fridge and reached in for a beer. Over the past few weeks to months they had been having the same fight over and over again. Living together, marriage, kids. She wanted it all. Robert popped off the cap of his beer and turned back around to look at her. He leaned against his fridge while she stood by his dining room table._

_" I want a future. I want to know we have a future." She said softly._

_" I like taking it day by day." Robert said as he brought his beer to his lips. Jillian sighed and shook her head as her anger peaked again._

_" I need to go." She muttered as she started towards her door._

_" See, another point for not living together. If you lived here, you couldn't walk away from me." Robert said, looking away from her._

_" Not helping, Robert." She snapped as she walked out of his apartment._

_UntilTheNight_

_" I got a job." Jillian said, walking over to Robert as he sat on his couch._

_" Good. Where?" Robert asked. Jillian took a deep breath and settled her stomach._

_" In Maine." Robert frowned hard at her._

_" What?" He asked. She slipped down next to him and took his hand._

_" In Maine. It's great pay and amazing benefits and you could come. You don't have an office to work at, you email your articles to the magazine so you can do that anywhere. You could set up a photography shop there. We could really start our life." _

_" You accepted the job?" He asked in disbelief._

_" I did." Jillian said. _

_" How could you do that!" Robert yelled as he thrust himself up. " You didn't even tell me about it! Now you come here, all calm and shit, to tell me you're moving to Maine!" _

_" I want you to come." Jillian defended. " You know I have been looking around for a job. You know there was nothing around here for me."_

_" I'm not fucking moving to Maine!" Robert yelled. " Fuck that! I'm not uprooting my shit because you couldn't find something closer!" Jillian stood up, feeling her heart slam in her chest._

_" You're not coming." She said softly. Robert faced her in anger._

_" Don't take the job." He said._

_" I have accepted it already. I need this, Rob, I really do. It's an amazing opportunity for me, for us. I can't just stay here, not doing anything, anymore. I need a change. I need more." She said._

_" So I'm not enough!" Robert yelled. Jillian hurried towards him._

_" I'm not saying that." She defended as she reached up to touch his chest. " I want to get married, you know that." Robert grabbed her wrists and tossed them away from him, to angry to see the hurt on her face._

_" I'm not, fucking, getting married! Ever! I'm not moving to Maine, I'm not doing any of that shit!" He yelled. " What you did was selfish! You should have never applied for that job without talking to me first!"_

_" I'm selfish!" Jillian asked in shock. " I have been giving up my life for you, putting off what I want to make you happy and I'm selfish? I want to live and marry the man I love but yeah, I'm fucking selfish!" She yelled._

_It was over from that point on. They spent the night screaming at each other. They got into each other's faces. Robert threw a few things around his apartment. He pulled his hair, she shook her head and refused to allow her tears to fall. In the end, she grabbed her things from his bedroom and stormed out. She moved away the next week._

UntilTheNight

" Jillian, don't go." Robert groaned in his sleep.

" She's not here, Idiot!" Mena yelled. Robert jumped at her voice and tumbled off the couch to the floor. He sat up, stunned and wrapped in the blankets. Mena was standing in front of him. " You're so stupid! You have been moaning her name all fucking night! I'm sick of hearing about her!" She grabbed the pillow from the couch and threw it at him, hitting him straight in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! __**VeritasKym:**__ lucky bitch! Let me know how the visit went! I want a full report!*_

As soon as Shane left for work, Jillian jumped into the shower and got ready for her day. She sat down on her side of the bed and reached under the bed. She grabbed her favorite box and pulled it out. With a heavy sigh, she set it on the bed and began to open it up. She tucked the sides down, leaned in and started pulling things out.

The first thing she grabbed was her pregnancy test, wrapped up in a plastic bag. The next, her print out from the doctor's office, confirming the pregnancy through blood work. Next, her medical file. She set that aside right away. Reaching back into the box, Jillian pulled out the little onesies she had brought. Carefully, and with her eyes stinging with tears, Jillian brought the tiny bit of cloth to her chest. She closed her eyes and held it for a few minutes.

She drew in a shaky breath and set it on her lap then pulled out the photo book she had started. Inside was the first ultrasound picture. The baby was just a blob on the screen. Jillian smiled through her tears. She looked at the picture she had taken of her stomach. She had done one picture a week so slowly she watched her baby bump start to grow.

She had carried the baby until she was six months along. She had been one month pregnant when she left Robert, she just hadn't known it. She had went into the doctor for her six month check up, knowing something was wrong. She hadn't felt the baby move all day and was worried. During her ultrasound, her worries were confirmed. Their baby had passed away. She had been sent to the hospital for the doctors to induce labor right away. It took 16 hours for her to deliver her still born baby boy.

Seth Robert Dixon. She had held him for a few hours before she agreed to let the nurses take his little body away. She had cried, feeling more alone than she ever had because she hadn't told her friends. She hadn't wanted them to tell Robert. He didn't want kids but would have come for her to care for the baby and she didn't want that. She didn't want him to be with her because of that. She didn't want him to be forced to give up his life, the life he refused to let go for her alone.

Jillian had convinced the doctor to release her to work just four weeks later. She needed to get back. Being home was killing her and she knew it. She had thrown herself into teaching and met Shane a short time later. He asked for her number and took her to dinner. When he kept calling her, Jillian had opened up and told him about Robert and the baby. She wanted him to understand why she couldn't date him but Shane had just held her hand while she cried. He hugged her, listened to her and soothed her. He sent her flowers the next day. His attention and kind words helped bring her through the dark time. She hadn't made friends around the school so it was nice to talk to someone and before she knew it, they were dating.

Jillian's phone started to ring, pulling her out of her thoughts. She picked it up off the bed and started wiping her cheeks quickly. Robert's name was flashing across the screen. She cleared her throat a few times and forced herself to stop sobbing. Last thing she needed was to have to answer to him about her tears. When she was sure her voice was strong and that he wouldn't know she had been balling, she answered the phone.

" Hello?" She asked.

" Hey." Robert's casual draw was quiet.

" Hey." She said.

" What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, making her shake her head. She should have known better than to think she could hide her tears from him.

" Nothing. I'm not crying." She said as she started packing up the box.

" Yes, you are, Jillian. You can't hide shit from me. What's wrong?" He asked. Oh but she could hide things, she was hiding things.

" Nothing, Rob, I swear. " Robert sighed. " Did you need something?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

" I want to see you." He admitted. Jillian laid across her bed and closed her eyes.

" I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea." She said.

" Why not? You said you wanted to be friends. Friends hang out. Friends see each other." He countered. Jillian shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

" I don't..."

" Jill, please. I just need to see you." The sound of his sad voice made her close her eyes.

" I want to see you too." She whispered without thinking. Robert sighed again but it was a completely different sigh then before. He sounded relieved.

" Come to the studio. I want to take you to lunch." He said.

" What time?" Jillian asked.

" Anytime, Babe. I'm here now, if you just want to come and hang out."

" I'm surprised you aren't more hung over." Robert chuckled, making her smile.

" I'm hung over, trust me. I feel like shit but I really want to be with you right now." He said. Jillian blushed as her heart rate kicked up.

" We don't have to go out for lunch then."

" Okay, I'll order something and have it delivered." Robert said. " Hurry up, please."

UntilTheNight

Robert was pale when Jillian walked into his studio. His hair was messy, more than usual. He was wearing a button down, dark green shirt. He left the first four buttons undone, exposing a bit of his chest and the light dusting of chest hair he had. He gave her a sleepy smile that made her heart race. He reached out and lightly touched her arm as she passed him. Robert was a touchy guy, always had been. And he couldn't not touch her.

" Hey, Babe. You're just in time for lunch." He said, locking the studio door behind her. She didn't need to ask him what he ordered. He knew just what she liked to eat so anything he got for her, she'd like.

" You sound really tired." She said.

" I am." Robert said as he followed behind her.

" Sit then. I'll get the lunch ready." She said. Robert smiled and came up to her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his head to her back with his eyes shut. Jillian tensed right away. "Robert." He inhaled the scent of her hair before he stepped away from her.

" I'm sorry." He muttered without meaning it. It so hard for him to not touch her, he wanted to touch her. He wanted her close to him. He plopped down on the couch and stretched his arms across the back of it. Jillian took their lunch out of the bag and started opening things up for them. " You look tired too." She was. She hadn't slept most of the night.

" I am." She said.

They talked quietly together as they ate the soup and salads Robert had bought for them. They sat next to each other with Jillian trying hard to keep her distance from him but despite her best intention, Jillian found herself moving closer and closer to him. Robert noticed and did his share of movement until his entire life side was against her right.

" I shouldn't eaten all that." She said after the lunch.

" And why's that?" Robert asked as he replaced his arms on the back of the couch. She leaned back and sighed.

" Because now I'm really tired." She said, turning her head towards him and smiling. Robert tilted his head and gave her his lazy smile.

" Take a nap. Door's locked. I ain't got shit to do today. You can lay down here if you want. I have blankets." Jillian looked uncertain for a few minutes. Robert rolled his eyes and pulled away. " Worried about Shane?" He asked as he stood up.

" He is my boyfriend." She said softly.

" I know that. I don't need to be reminded." Robert muttered so lowly that she didn't hear him. " Jilly, just lay down, okay? I'll wake you up in an hour, okay?"

" Okay." She finally agreed. An hour would do her wonders. She was dead tired.

UntilTheNight

When Jillian started to wake, she rolled over to her left side and snuggled into the warmth she found there. Something tighten around her waist and something else rubbed against the top of her head. She smiled and slipped her arm around Robert, nestling her hand into his lower back as his scent washed over her. She sighed into his chest and brought her leg in between his. This was her favorite dream. In her dream were they were still together and snuggled up in her bed. He would hold her close, the way he used to and Shane never did.

" Ah, Jilly." Robert whispered. " I missed this." Jillian's eyes opened slowly. This was not a dream. She brought her hands to his chest and pushed away enough to look at his face. Robert opened his eyes so they could stare at each other.

" What are you doing?" She asked. Robert brought his left hand to her face. He let his thumb stroke her cheek.

" Cuddling with you." He said.

" I didn't go to sleep with you here." She said.

" No, you didn't. I crawled in behind you after you fell asleep." Jillian shook her head and turned to her back. She throw off the covers and started to stand up.

" You shouldn't have do that." She said. Robert rolled to his back and put his hands in his hair as she watched her bend down to grab her shoes.

" And why's that?" He muttered.

" I have a boyfriend. You have a girlfriend." She said without looking at him. Robert sighed and stared at his ceiling.

" You snuggled right into me." Robert said.

" That's not the point!" Jillian snapped. Robert crossed his right leg over his left. She sat down on the floor and started putting her shoes on.

" Felt good, felt right." He commented. When she didn't say anything, Robert looked down at her. He rolled to his right side and tucked his hands under the pillow while he watched her. " You know it did."

" Don't." Jillian said, fixing her right converse shoe.

" We always loved cuddling." He said.

" Stop." Jillian said, grabbed her left shoe.

" We fit perfect together." He said. She slipped the shoe on and shook her head. " Don't deny it, Baby. It's true. You said so over and over again."

" Robert, stop!" Jillian yelled, looking right at him. " Please! And stop calling me Baby and Babe!"

" That's what I always called you." He said without getting upset.

" We aren't together anymore!" Jillian yelled. Robert started to chew his bottom lip as they stared at each other. " We aren't! You have Mena! I have Shane! You got to bed with her! You sleep with her! You LIVE with HER!"

" I don't love her, Jillian." Robert said softly. " I still lo..."

" Don't!" Jillian snapped as she jumped up. " Don't you dare say it!" Her voice cracked hard as she yelled at him. Robert stared up at her. " Don't say you love me! Just don't! I wanted you to live with me! Over and over again I asked you to move in with me and you refused! You flat out refused and now you live with a girlfriend so I do not want to hear about how you love me!" To her horror, Jillian's eyes flooded with tears and her chin started to tremble. Robert pushed himself up and reached out for her wrist.

" Jillian, don't cry." He said softly. Jillian stepped out of his reach and shook her head.

" I need to go." She said. Without waiting for him to say anything, she hurried out of his studio.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review, here it is!*_

For two days he heard nothing from Jillian, not that he was surprised. When she got upset, sad, or mad, she pulled away from people. She went into herself until she was calm again. She hated fighting with people, with him, so she would keep to herself until whatever was bothering her was gone. He had texted and called her, leaving her messages, asking her to call him but she never did.

At the end of the second day, Robert was at his computer, in his studio, writing but he was so unfocused that he didn't even know what he was writing. After a while he leaned back in his chair, linked his hands together and placed them on the back of his head. He stared at the computer and let the chair rock back and forth as he chewed on his bottom lip.

" Robert!" Jillian's yelled rocked him forward. He turned in the chair to see her rushing towards him. Robert stood up and turned to face her.

" What? What's going on?" He asked in surprise.

" I want answers and I want them now!" She snapped as she hurried towards his desk.

" Answers about what?" Robert asked.

" Why are you living with her?" Jillian demanded. " What did she do that I never did?" Robert shook his head with the left side of his mouth turned up into a smile.

" Nothing. She did, does, nothing that you didn't do." He said.

" Don't lie to me!" She yelled as she slammed her fist down onto his desk, surprising him even more and making his face fade. Robert sank down into his chair as he stared up at her angry face. " Don't! You never wanted to live with me! Three years we were together! You and Mena, two years and you live with her! So what was it? Why her and not me!" Her eyes were filled with angry tears as she glared at him and planted both hands on his desk top. Robert leaned forward and placed one of his hands on hers.

" Listen to me, Jillian, Mena has nothing on you." He said quietly.

" Oh please!" She snapped as she ripped away from him. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from him to pace. " I just wanted you with me! I just wanted your things with mine! Is that such a bad thing to want!" She yelled as she paced, not facing him. Robert stood up and started towards her.

" No. It's not a bad thing." He said gently.

" No, it was! But yet, you kept your lease! I don't understand! I just don't understand why you won't come with me!" She yelled. Robert came right to her back and put his arms around her chest. She fought against him, tried to pull away but Robert held her tightly.

" Relax, Jill, just relax." He said, putting his face to the side of her hair. " Come on, just let me hold you. Just relax, please." To his surprise, she did just as he asked. She sagged and covered her face with her hands as she started to cry. " Shh, that's right. Just relax and let me hold you." He whispered into her hair.

" Why, Rob, just tell me why." She said as she turned her head. He pull his face away just enough to look at her. Slowly Robert shook his head. He ran one hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

" I don't know." He admitted, making sure his voice was still soft. " I was so messed up after you left me. I just drank and worked." He was going to leave out that he had slept with anything with tits. She didn't need to hear that. " I met her and I thought, maybe I should do things differently. Maybe I could make it work so I changed. I mean, Mena and I fought from the get go but I was tired of being alone, you know? You and I fought about living together so I thought when she came around," He shook his head and shrugged. " I guess I thought if I lived with her, it would solve everything."

" And did it?" Jillian whispered. Robert started to chew his lip again. He shook his head quickly.

" No." He said.

" Did you love her? At all?" She asked. Robert sighed and kept tucking and untucking her hair.

" No. I tried too. I told her I did but it just never came." He admitted as he started lightly rocking them side to side.

" Why did you ask her out?" Jillian asked.

" I thought she was pretty, you know? At first, she cool to hang with, real chill for like, the first two weeks. I thought she might be the one to make me get over you, finally. I was tired. I was tired of being depressed, tired of wondering what you were doing, tired of waking up alone. I decided I'd make things work with Mena." Robert said.

" Is it?" Jillian asked as they stared at each other.

" No." He said.

Jillian closed her eyes and turned her face away from him. Robert leaned into her more and kissed her cheek. He kept his lips against her cheek, closed his eyes and inhaled her skin. When she started to tremble, Robert tighten his arms on her. He continued to sway them, back and forth slowly they moved as they pressed together.

" I missed you." He whispered, his lips brushing against her cheek. " I miss you." She turned towards him but neither one opened their eyes or pulled away.

" I miss you too." She whispered. Her lips touched the sides of his.

" Can I kiss you?" He asked.

When she didn't answer him, he brushed his lips against her carefully. When he felt her respond, he did it again but with more pressure. He kissed against her upper lip, then her bottom one. Slowly, he parted his lips just to slip her bottom one in between his. He sucked against her, nibbled just slightly until she opened herself to him.

As his tongue made it's slow advantancement into her mouth, he started to turn her. The tip of her tongue lightly touched his, sending chills through him. Her hands came to his face as her breath fanned over his cheek. He placed his hands on her hips while he held her to him. She titled her head, opening her lips more. Her arms went around his neck as she molded herself into him. He brought his left hand to the back of her head.

What started off nice and sweet changed, suddenly. What was slow became fast. Their tongues fought against each other as heat flowed between them. It was going to happen and they both knew it as he pulled her towards his couch. Her small hands framed his face. His heart slammed in his chest. She whimpered with the need to have him as close as she could get him.

" Let me lock the door." Robert whispered. " Okay? Just get comfortable and I'll be right back."

" Hurry up." She whispered before she gave him a light kiss. Robert smiled and let his fingers thread through her hair.

" Yeah, alright." He kissed her again before pulling away completely. He touched his bottom lip and pointed to the couch with his other hand. " Sit, please." Jillian smiled as he turned and started to jog towards the front of his studio.

With his hand shaking, Robert locked the front door. He tested it, just needing to make sure they were locked away from the world. He exhaled to try and calm his heart before he turned. He put his hands in his pockets as he strolled towards her. Jillian was sitting in the middle of the couch, leaning forward and smiling. Robert offered her his closed lip smile and a slight nod. Yeah, it was going to happen. They were going to be together, like they were always meant to be.

When he reached her, Robert's right hand went back into her hair. He tilted her head back, leaned down, and claimed her mouth again. Her hands came up to grab him by his red shirt. She tugged, making him come to his knees in front of her. His other hand went to her hip. She flattened her palms against his chest and let them trail up to his neck.

Robert kissed away from her lips. He kissed the right side of her mouth, then her jaw. He opened his mouth and sucked in some skin at her neck. Her breath kicked up as she almost moaned. She tilted her head so it was resting against the side of his as he sucked and kissed her neck. His hand opened then closed again in her hair. His other hand moved to her ass so he could pull her towards him more.

" Rob." She whispered.

" Lay down." Robert ordered.

As they pulled away from each other, Jillian moved to lay on her back. Robert stood up and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. She kicked off her shoes. He smiled, she smiled. She pulled her shirt off, letting it join his on the floor. He started undoing his belt, she slipped off her bra. He yanked his pants open with his eyes taking in her body as need shone on his face. Robert let his pants drop to floor as he leaned down and started to undo hers. He stepped out of his clothes, mounting the couch so he was in between her legs.

He guided her jeans down her legs, loving that her skin was still soft. He tossed her jeans to the side, making her giggle and him smile. Robert leaned down and pressed his lips to her stomach. His tongue snaked up to lick against her skin. Jillian sucked in her breath, closed her eyes and threw her head back. Robert looked up her body then lowered his head to her again.

" How long has it been, Baby? How long since you were touched?" He whispered as he gripped the top of her panties.

" He doesn't touch me like this." She whispered. Robert shook his head ticking her skin with his hair.

" That should be a crime." He commented, pulling away to start to slip her panties down her legs. He looked up to her face, smiling at how she squeezed her eyes shut and bit down into her lip.

Once her panties were on the floor, he carefully pulled his boxers down and let them join their clothes. He took a hold of her legs and gently pushed them open. He pressed his lips to her right knee then her left. She whispered out to him but he wasn't ready for her yet. He wanted her to remember how things were between them.

He kissed his way down her right leg, down the inside of her inner thigh. She trembled under his mouth, just the way she had always down. He let his lips drag across the top of her most intimate place without actually touching her there. Jillian whimpered, making his head spin. His hands came to the back of her knees as he spread her legs farther open.

Robert sucked some of her skin into his mouth. He sucked her hard before he released her thigh. His left hand moved to her center where he gently parted her so she was more open to his. Robert closed his eyes and dipped his head down to her. Gently he touched the tip of his tongue to her. She moaned out loudly. Robert flatted his tongue against her and rubbed it slowly up and down. Jillian grabbed at his head as her legs fell open even more. She tugged at him and thrust her hips up. He sucked her little bud into his mouth, wanting to bring her as much pleasure as he could.

" Rob, stop or I'm going to cum." She moaned with her head back and back arched. Robert opened his eyes to see her breasts heaving with her fast paced breathing. Slowly he let her slip from his mouth and started to kiss his way up her body. She wiggled against him, needing him to hurry. When she begged him to hurry, Robert chuckled.

" Take a hold of me." He whispered into her ear.

Her right hand flew down between them. She wrapped it around him, without her finger tips touching. She guided him towards her and a few seconds letting he felt her wetness touching the head of his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut and crushed his mouth to hers. Both their mouths fell open when he started to push into her.

" Oh shit, Baby." He hissed out as her warmth took him in, inch by inch. Jillian's hands went to his hips. Her legs wrapped around his. Her hips bucked and he sank completely inside her. " Don't move, please!" Robert begged.

" Oh God, Rob." She moaned.

He pulled back, sliding along the bundle of nerves deep inside her that made her cry out. She grabbed at his hair and panted when he thrust back into her. His right arm went around her left leg, pulling it up and open more as he stroked her inside and out. He pressed his forehead against her, unable to kiss her as he breathed through his pleasure. This was what he had been missing during their time apart. Nameless, faceless sex never felt this good. Mena never reacted like this to him.

" Jillian..." Words failed him as he picked up his pace.

Her hips met his, thrust for thrust. She begged, he groaned. She arched her head back, he started to sweat. A million feelings were flowing through him at once. He struggled through his lust and desire, needing her to orgasm first. Robert always made sure she orgasmed with sex and she was the only one. He didn't care if the other girls came. He didn't care if Mena got off. He only cared about himself with them.

" Robert!" She exploded as she came apart under him.

She soared into the sky, feeling the orgasm burst through her body. It rushed down her legs and up her torso. Chills overtook her body as the feeling slammed into her. Robert thrust hard into her, feeling his cum flying into her body. He jerked inside her as he froze above her. His eyes were shut, his hands were in tight fists and mouth was hanging open.

When the feeling started to die down and leave them both, Robert lowered himself down on top of her. He let his head come to rest against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him, loving how fast he was breathing and how his heart slammed into her body. Jillian kept her eyes closed, needing to feel every part of him for as long as she could.

" I love you." Robert's words slipped across her skin, giving her chills.

" I love you, too." She whispered, settling down more into his couch.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review!*_

Robert laid on his right side with his back against his couch and Jillian against his chest. She was laying facing him and they had a blanket over them. Their legs were tangled up and she was tracing light lines against his chest as they talked quietly and laughed. He had one arm under her neck and the other around her waist, his knuckles drawing circles against her lower back. After a while, their talking slowed and they just stared at each other.

" I have never cheated on anyone before." She whispered. Robert sighed, he couldn't say the same thing.

" I want you to leave him." Robert said.

" I want to too. I just don't know where I'm going to go. I sold all my stuff and put all my money in his bank account." Jillian said.

" Listen, don't do anything yet. Start looking for a place. All my stuff is in storage, I didn't get rid of anything when I moved into her place. You find us a place, we'll get my stuff out and move in." Robert said.

" Us?" Jillian asked in shock. Robert smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, us. For right now we will stay with them, but only until we find a place. Mena and I don't have a share account so I will pay whatever the apartment place wants. The day we are to move in, go to the bank, take out the money that you know is yours, pack your bag and tell him you're out." He said.

" You want us to live together?" She asked.

" Yeah. I'm going to do this right this time. I should have moved in with you before. I should have followed you to Maine and I didn't. I have regretted that every day since. I'm not going to lose you again." Robert confessed. Jillian closed her eyes but smiled.

" No one is going to believe we are getting back together." She said when she finally opened her eyes.

" Are you kidding? Everyone is going to believe it. They all keep asking me when I'm going to leave Mena and date you again." He said.

" Do you still sleep with her?" Jillian asked.

" No. I sleep on the couch, she takes the bed." Robert's eyes swept her face as he decided if he wanted to ask her the same question. " What about you?" He asked quietly.

" No. Shane doesn't have a very high sex drive. We were having sex two or four times a month. I can just tell him I don't feel good or I started my period." She said. Robert sighed.

" Good." He said. Shane had to be crazy, he thought. He couldn't understand how the man could keep his hands off Jillian but he was grateful. " We should get dressed so you can get home without him questioning you."

After they were dressed and she was ready to go, Robert walked her outside then pushed her against her car and kissed her until her head was spinning. He was hard again, and pressing against her. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to pull her back into the studio and spend the night with her but knew she needed to get back.

" Text me when you get home. I want to know you got there safely then come and see me tomorrow." Robert said against her lips. " And I'm calling you my girlfriend already." Jillian laughed, making him smile.

UntilTheNight

For the next two weeks, Jillian spent her days at Robert's studio. She read while he worked. He watched her when he could, catching her eyes and making her smile. Sometimes, he'd just sit back in his chair and watch her, feeling grateful that she was right in front of him again. Often times, he's lay on the couch with his head in her lap and his eyes closed while she ran her hand through his hair.

While he took pictures, she looked through the internet and set up appointments to find a place for them. They talked, they laughed, they ate lunch, they had sex and played with each other. They memorized each other's favorite spots, the spots that the other one pant or cry out. He strained against her when she teased him with her mouth or her body. She whimpered and moaned when he owned her with his. It was like their time apart never happen. They made plans for their future, both excited to end their relationships and be able to go out in public together.

At night Robert stayed at his studio for as long as he could. He'd lay on his couch texting Jillian and waiting for her replies. He told her over and over again how much he loved her while grinning and smiling at her declarations of love. He promised to never let her go. They dirty texted each other with her sending him pictures of some of his favorite parts of her. He'd jerk off and send pictures of it to her because she loved it and got turned on.

When Jillian went home, she made dinner for her and Shane, needing to keep up the appearance of their relationship. Shane would come home, kiss her cheek and make his usual pleasant talk. He worked at their dinner table then took a drink to his study and locked himself away to continue his work. True to what she told Robert, Shane never tried to touch her in a sexual way. They even slept on different sides of the bed and he'd wait until she went to sleep before he came to bed. It wasn't a surprise to her though. He had always been caught up in his work and they had never went to bed together. Before they moved into the apartment, Jillian could go days without seeing him, only talking to him on the phone.

At the end of the two weeks, Jillian dragged Robert to an apartment that she thought would be perfect for them. She was excited and wanted him to see it before she signed a lease. Robert was all to happy to go with her. She was just as he remembered, fun and easy. As she looped her arm around his and tugged him across the apartment porch, he couldn't stop grinning.

As soon as she opened the door and walked in, Robert knew the place was perfect for them. Off to his left was the open kitchen. The kitchen, dining and living room were completely open with only a breakfast bar between the kitchen and the dining room. Across the big room, against the right wall was a stone fireplace. Beside the fireplace was a balcony with a sliding glass door.

To the right of the front door was a small hallway that lead to a bathroom and a small bedroom. Jillian pulled Robert into the apartment and across the great room. To the left of fire place was another bedroom, bigger than the first and in that bedroom was another sliding glass door and balcony and a huge bathroom.

" Well?" Jillian asked excitedly when she let Robert go. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around the bedroom that would be theirs.

" Well what? If you like it, let's sign a lease. Let's find out how much money we need for it and I'll take it out." He said.

" Are you sure you can do that? I mean, when I leave Shane I can give you the money back." She said, making him smile.

" Baby, if you want it, let's get it. I'm not worried about the money, okay? I have what we need to do this. You want to pay for things, then buy the food the first month. Now, do you want it or not?" Robert asked.

" I do." Jillian admitted.

" Okay than. Let's go to the office, sign a lease, and see how much money they want up front." Robert said.

Jillian clapped her hands and shot forward. Robert grabbed her as she slammed into him, making him laugh. He picked her up as she circled her arms around his neck. Robert swung her around, feeling excited for the first time in a long time. He was grinning, she was laughing. As he lowered her to the ground, she smashed her lips to his.

" I love you." She breathed out against his lips.

" I love you too." Robert whispered.

After signing the lease and paying the first month rent and giving them a deposit, they were given their move in date. It was still two weeks away. The apartment complex wanted to shampoo the carpets and repaint the walls. They were going to check it over to see if it needed any other repairs. Two more weeks, that was all they had to wait then they could be together all the time. They would move in and a month after that Jillian would start her work as a teacher. Two weeks and Robert could walk away from Hurricane Mena forever.

" Who is she!" Mena screamed at Robert when he walked into the apartment later that night. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

" Who?" Robert asked.

" You know who! Who is the bitch you are sleeping with behind my back!" Mena yelled.

" You're so fucking crazy." Robert muttered as he made his way towards the kitchen.

" I'm crazy! You think I don't know you are fucking someone? You stay out late and come home smelling like perfume so who is she!" Mena yelled.

' Ignore her. I just have to ignore her for two more weeks.' Robert told himself over and over again. His phone went off in his pocket. Robert quickly made himself a drink as Mena yelled from the kitchen doorway. He took a drink of his Jack Daniels, dug his phone out and looked down at the text message. As he swallowed down the familiar liquor, he opened Jillian's text message.

' I can't wait! Our first night, we are going to take a bubble bath. have sex, then make a fire and have sex again!' Robert grinned. He loved how sexual she was and how much she wanted him.

' Oh yeah, that's gonna be great.' He texted, completely shutting Mena out, even as she launched a pillow that hit Robert in the left shoulder. ' We'll be having a lot of sex, Baby, count on that. After we move in, we aren't leaving the apartment for a few days. I just want to stay inside you, cumming and cumming.'

" I knew it!" Mena screamed, making Robert jump and look over his left shoulder as her. She was reading reading his texts.

" What are you doing!" Robert yelled, turning around and shoving the phone into his pocket.

" You're fucking Jillian! How could you!" She screamed as she started to pound at his wide chest.

" Fuck off!" Robert yelled. " Stop hitting me!" He said as he tried to dodge her punches. When that didn't work, he grabbed her by her wrists and tried to still her. " Stop fighting me!"

" You son of a bitch! How could cheat on me with her!" Mena yelled as she tried to pull her wrists away from him. Robert pushed her away and shook his head.

" You don't know what you are talking about!" He yelled.

" Yes I do! I saw those messages! I read them! You are leaving me to live with her, admit it! Just be a man, for once in your stupid life and admit it!" Mena yelled.

" Alright, fine! Yeah, I'm seeing her! We're been together for the past two weeks! We signed a lease today and I'm moving out in two weeks! I can't take this shit with you anymore!" Robert yelled, making Mena step back.

" But I love you." She said, surprisingly quiet. Robert shook his head and took a few deep breaths.

" Ah Mena, no, you don't. How could you? Look at us. All we do is fight and scream at each other. I cheat on you over and over again. You cry all the time. This is not a relationship and you know it." Robert said, feeling bad for the woman he had cared about, at least a little bit. " You deserve better than me. We should have never started this. We shouldn't have moved in together, we are a horrible couple."

" You said you loved me." Mena said as she started to cry.

" I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I care about you but I don't love you. I never stopped being in love with Jillian and now that she's back," He shook his head again as he started at Mena. " I can't let her go again. I just can't. But you will find someone better than me. Someone who won't fight with you all the time."

" You really think she's going put up with your lies and your drinking?" Mena asked.

" Jillian knows me, inside and out and she still loves me. I don't lie to her." Robert said.

" Oh please! You will always lie!" With that, Mena spun on her heel and stormed away from him. With a sigh, Robert took out his phone.

' I miss you, Baby. I can't wait to be with you all day and all night again.' He sent out.

' I miss you too, Rob. I'm so excited, you have no idea.' She sent back, almost right away.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review!*_

For a week Mena said nothing to Robert. He tried to talk to her, just to keep the peace but she was flat out ignoring him so after a while, he gave up. Jillian continued to visit him at the studio, every day, spending the entire day with him. They were both growing more excited and happy every day. They hugged, they kissed, they made plans.

At the end of the week, Jillian was torn. She wanted to tell Robert about baby Seth but wasn't sure how to bring it up. She wanted him to understand why she didn't tell him. She had one picture of the baby that the hospital had taken for her. He had been wrapped up in a blanket and looked like he was sleeping. He was tiny, being that he was only 24 weeks gestation when he was born but he was a completely formed baby. He had even had hair, the same color hair as Robert.

Jillian walked into the room she shared with Shane and went back to her side of the bed. She dropped to her knees and reached under the bed for her box. But there was nothing. With a frown, Jillian dropped all the way to floor to look under the bed. The box was gone. Completely gone. Her heart dropped as she sat up. Heat flooded her system as she started to flush.

" You're not going to find it." Shane said from the doorway, making her look back at him.

" Where is it?" She asked in a panic.

" Tell me, Sweetheart, how long did you think I would let your little affair continue?" He asked. Jillian swallowed hard as she stood up.

" What are you talking about? Where is my box?" She asked softly.

" I was informed, a while ago, that you were seen coming and going from a certain man's studio. I was told you were spending your days there. So I went to that studio and guess what I saw? You pushed against your car with that low life's hands in your hair. You want to be with him, then I thought maybe he should know the truth." Shane said.

" What did you do?" Jillian asked as a sickness flowed over her.

UntilTheNight

Robert pulled up to his studio and was surprised to see a box sitting by his front door. Robert flicked his smoke out through the window of his car before he turned it off. He opened the door and stepped out. He looked around and when he didn't see anyone, he made his way over to the box. He saw the words, 'Mine' were written on the side and knew it was Jillian's handwriting.

UntilTheNight

" Did you really think I'd let you go to that piece of shit? Do you understand how this makes me look!" Shane yelled. " You were cheating on me like a whore! And with HIM!"

" Where is my box!" Jillian yelled back.

" I let you keep that stupid shit because it was important to you but I have had enough! I got rid of it and I got rid of him!" Shane yelled.

" Oh my God!" Jillian cried with one hand at her mouth. She crossed the room quickly, ready to grab her keys and leave. " What did you did!" She yelled.

" Yeah, hurry to that trash! See if he wants you now! I'll be here when you come crawling back!" Shane yelled as she all but ran out of the room.

UntilTheNight

With tears steaming down her cheeks, Jillian race up into a parking space right next to Robert's car. Her heart was in her throat and she felt like she was going to throw up. She threw her car into park, shut it off and hurried out. She slammed her door shut and ran towards his studio door. She grabbed the door, trying hard not to sob as she shook.

" Robert!" She yelled, running into his studio. Robert was sitting on his couch with the box open in front of him. " No!" She yelled. " No, please! Don't look in there!"

" What the hell is this?" Robert asked as he looked up at her. The items from the box were spread out around him on the couch. " Did you have a baby?" Jillian slowed her steps down as she started to cry harder. Robert pulled out a piece of paper and studied it with a frown.

" I didn't know. When I left you, I didn't know I was pregnant." She sobbed. Robert's face paled.

" He died?" He asked in shock as he looked up from the death certificate. Jillian stopped walking as she came to stand in front of Robert. She nodded slowly. " How?"

" They don't know. He had an autopsy done but they couldn't find out what happen." She said.

" Where is he?" Robert asked.

" I buried him in a small place in Maine." She answered. Robert picked up the picture she had of him.

" Was he alive when he was born?" Robert asked as he touched the picture of his son.

" No. He died inside me. I had to deliver him knowing he wasn't alive." She said softly. Robert closed his eyes and shook his head.

" Why didn't you call me?" He asked. When she didn't answer him, he looked up at her. " Why didn't you call me!" He yelled, making her jump.

" I didn't know what to say!" Jillian cried.

" How about, ' Hey Robert, I thought you should know, I'm pregnant!' How about that!" He yelled.

" Rob, I didn't...I should have called...I..."

" Were you going to keep him or put him up for adoption?" Robert asked.

" I was going to keep him. I wanted him."

" Was he mine?" Robert snapped, making her pale.

" How could you ask me that?" She asked.

" It's the only reason I can think would make sense of why you didn't fucking call me to tell me, first that you were pregnant, and second that our baby died!" Robert exploded as he jumped up.

" Robert, you have to understand..." She started.

" I don't have to understand anything!" Robert yelled. " You left me when you were pregnant! Didn't call me when you found out! Didn't call me when my son died and ran right into the arms of another man!"

" I didn't run into Shane's arms. I didn't know him when I had Seth." She defended.

" Did Shane know about him?" Robert yelled.

" Yes. I met him after I lost Seth. He helped me through the lost and..."

" He helped you through the lost of OUR son!" Robert yelled.

" Rob, please try and understand. I..."

" Son of a bitch!" Robert yelled as he spun around. His arm slung out and he swept the box across the room, scattering some of the items that were still inside it.

" Don't do that!" Jillian sobbed as she ran to the discarded box.

" I can't fucking believe this." Robert said as he placed his hands on his head and pulled at his hair. She started gathering up her paperwork, needing to keep it all together. " I can't fucking believe this!" He yelled. He started to pace as he shook his head. She was crying while she packed the box up. " I need some air." Robert said. He hurried to his desk and snatched his keys up.

" Where are you going?" She asked in a panic.

" To get some air and a drink. Spare key is under the door mat. Lock up when you leave, please." Robert said over his shoulder while he made his way towards the door.

" Rob, don't go. We need to talk." Jillian said, standing up and facing him quickly. Robert cranked his head to the right side as he turned around.

" Yeah, we did. When you found out your pregnant, we needed to talk. When you went months with my kid in there, we needed to talk. When you lost our son, we needed to talk. If this box hadn't shown up on my door, would you have told me?" Robert asked while he walked backwards.

" I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to call but I thought you'd come and I didn't want you there for the baby. I wanted you to be there for me." She said.

" Are you stupid!" Robert yelled, stilling his steps. " Of course I would have come for you! I didn't want you to leave in the first place!"

" And you told me you didn't want to live together!" She yelled as she started towards him. " You told me you didn't want kids! You didn't want to get married! You yelled at me for taking the job! What was I supposed to do!"

" Don't you dare turn this around me!" Robert yelled. " You fucked this up! Not me this time!" He spun around and hurried out of his studio, ignoring her cries.

UntilTheNight

" How could you do that to me!" Jillian yelled as she busted into the apartment she shared with Shane. He looked up from their dining table then sat back with his hands tapping the table top.

" How could I do that to you." He said calmly.

" You had no right to give that to him!" Jillian said. Shane chuckled as he smiled.

" No, Sweetheart. You have had no right to give THAT to him." He said as he pointed to her midsection. " You really think I'd just let you go to that slob? Jillian, come on, you're not a stupid woman. If you are going to leave me, than leave me but I won't stand for you to do it with someone who looks like him."

" What are you talking about?" She asked, reaching the table and grabbing one of the chairs.

" He's trash. He's an artist. His hair is unruly, he dressed like a slob. He smokes, he drinks like a drunk. I will not stand by while you leave me for a lesser man."

" And what does that mean?" She asked with a frown.

" It means, I had to make sure he wouldn't want you anymore. Now you have two choices, you either stay with me or you are alone. Make up your mind. I have work to do." Shane said as he stood up.

" Why the hell would you still want me if you know I was cheating on you!" She yelled after him. Shane laughed and faced her.

" Because Sweetheart, you are beautiful and you look good on my arm. At all those important events I have to do, I need someone who looks like you beside me. And, since we are being honest here, you aren't the only one sleeping around but none of my other women are good enough to be seen in public with me." Shane said.

" So if you have women on the side then why care about what I do? Why ruin things for me?" She snapped.

" I thought that was clear. I will not stand to lose you to someone who I view is less than me. I will not stand to look stupid in front of people." Shane said.

UntilTheNight

Robert stared into his drink as the events played over and over again in his head. He had a son. She had been pregnant and never told him. Shane knew. Robert closed his eyes and brought his drink to his lips. He tossed it back, swallowed the burn the let the cup come to rest against his forehead. He shook his head and sighed. He had a son.

" Hey, Robert." A model named Amanda purred as she slipped her arm around his waist. He opened his eyes and glanced at her.

" Hey." He said softly.

" I haven't seen you around here for a while." She said while she cuddled into him. Robert sighed and brought his arm down. He grabbed a smoke from his pack and nodded.

" Yeah, I have been busy." He said. Amanda smiled and leaned into him, making sure her tits brushed against his arm while she kissed his cheek.

" I missed you." She said. Robert popped a smoke in his mouth and flicked opened his lighter while she continued to nestle into his neck.

" Oh yeah?" He asked, bring the lighter to the tip of his cigarette.

" Yeah. I have practiced some new dance moves. You want to see?" Amanda asked. Robert inhaled as he stared straight ahead. Slowly, he exhaled.

" Sure." He said. Amanda giggled and took his hand. She pulled him up as Robert put the smoke back in his mouth. She turned around, held his arm up and started walking towards the outside.

UntilTheNight

Jillian looked around their favorite bar, knowing Robert would be there. The music was pounding and there were so many people dancing that she had to work hard to wade and push through them to get to the doors that would led to the outside. She made it to the end of the dance floor before her steps stopped. Sitting on the balcony with a smoke hanging out of his mouth and a drink in his left hand was Robert. His legs were spread and he was staring up at the blond who was dancing with her hands on his knees. Jillian held her breath as he nodded at something the girl said. He pulled the smoke out of his mouth as the girl leaned down. Robert's eyes shifted to the glass, and to Jillian who covered her mouth with her hands and started to cry. He didn't take his eyes off her as he brought the cigarette back to his mouth. She shook her head no but he just shrugged.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! Sorry it took so long!*_

Robert watched as Jillian turned and disappeared into the crowd. He closed his eyes and dropped his hand from his mouth. He groaned as the blond turned and wiggled her ass into his crotch. He tilted his head back and stared at the night sky. What was he doing? Jillian wasn't Mena. He didn't want to hurt her or piss her off like he liked doing to Mena. He had just reacted how he was used to reacting. He got mad and turned to shots and women for comfort. If it was Mena in Jillian's place, he'd talk Amanda into sleeping with him or at least sucking him off. But she wasn't.

" What's wrong, Robert?" Amanda asked as she turned back around. Robert sighed again and looked at her.

" Nothing." He said.

" You're not even hard though." She said. She stopped dancing and stood up straight. Robert searched up and took a hold of her hips.

" It's not you." He said as he patted her and moved her away from him so he could stand. " I need to go."

He hurried into the bar, looking around for his Jillian. He pushed through the crowd, looking towards the bar then the door. He dug his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed her number. He put the phone to his ear and covered his other ear so he could hear the phone better as he hurried towards the front door of the bar. She won't still be there, he knew that much. Her phone started to ring but it only did it twice before her voicemail kicked in.

' It's Jillian, leave me a message!' Her bright voice said.

_" Baby, call me back. It wasn't what it looked it."_ His first message said.

Jillian drove back to the apartment she shared with Shane with tears streaming down her face. Her phone went off, again. _Rob_ flashed across the screen, promoting her to send him straight to her voicemail, again. The blond with big tits swirling her hips around him was burned in Jillian's mind. She gripped the steering wheel and sobbed out loud.

_" Come on, Jill, please. I'm sorry I yelled at you. The baby was just a shock to me. I didn't know how to handle it. I mean, I still don't. A baby, that's huge."_ His next message said.

Jillian wiped at her cheeks as she rode the elevator up to their floor. Anger was flooding her system. She was pissed at Shane and pissed at Robert. She was trembling with her anger. She was going to pack up her things and leave. She'd go to a hotel if she had too. It wouldn't be hard to pick her stuff. She had only brought her clothes, some books and pictures with her when they moved. Everything else, she had sold.

_" Jilly, please. At least let me know you are okay. Tell me where you are. I'm sorry you had to go through losing the baby Seth, alone. I wish I could have been there for you. I wouldn't have just came for him. It would have been for you too. I was so fucking stupid the day I let you walk away_." Robert's third message read.

With her hands shaking, Jillian slipped the key into the lock of their apartment and turned it. Her entire body was trembling. She turned the lock and opened the door as Shane came into the hallway of their apartment. His apartment. His name was the only one on the lease. At the time, Jillian hadn't cared that he wanted everything in his name, now she was glad.

" Well hello, Sweetheart. Coming back to say you're sorry?" He asked with a coffee cup in his hand.

" I'm just coming to get my bags. I'm going to stay at a hotel." She said as she hurried past him. Shane chuckled and followed after her.

" That's going to be a problem for you." He said.

" Oh yeah? And why's that?" She snapped, walking into their bedroom.

" Well you don't have access to the bank account anymore." Jillian stopped walking by the bedroom to turn and look at him. " I called and took your name off the account, your debit card won't work so unless you have cash, you are stuck here." Jillian sank down onto the bed, feeling like her world was closing in on her.

" What?" She barely whispered.

" You have no choice but to stay with me. Now you will play the good girlfriend. You will keep this place clean. You will dress accordingly when I need you in public and act right. Mean time, I will be looking for a replacement for you. When I find that woman, you will be set free. I will give you the money that is yours but until then, you will do what I want." Shane said.

_" Come on, Jillian, please! I don't want to lose you now that I got you back. Come to my studio. Let's talk. I swear, I didn't touch that girl. I know how it looked but you have to trust me, Baby, I didn't do anything. I love you, you know that. You own me. You have drove me crazy from the moment we met. Please call me back." _Robert's voice had an edge of panic in it.

Jillian sat on the tub in one of the bathroom, locked away from Shane with her phone to her ear and tears steaming down her face.

UntilTheNight

Robert paced his studio floor. He sat on the couch. He sat at his desk. He paced. He texted her. He called her. Nothing. She wasn't calling him back and she wasn't texting him, not that wasn't a surprise and Robert knew it. But that didn't stop his heart from slamming in his chest. He hadn't cheated on Jillian with that model. He just needed her to know that. He took out his phone and pulled up her number again. Two rings, voicemail.

" Oh Babe. If you throwing us away then just tell me. If you want nothing to do with me then tell me, please. We got the apartment together, we have to talk about that. Call me." Robert knew he was begging but he couldn't stop himself. He was powerless when it came to Jillian, always had been powerless.

_Two years into their relationship:_

_" Rob, wake up." Jillian whispered directly into his ear. Robert groaned but didn't open his eyes. He snuggled more into her bed, pulling her blanket tighter around him. " Come on, Rob."_

_" What?" He snapped. " I'm tired."_

_" Can you get me something to drink?" She asked._

_" You can't get it yourself?" Robert grumbled, still with his eyes shut._

_" Please?" She whispered. Robert sighed and opened his eyes as she shifted back to her side of the bed. _

_" You know," He started as he sat up. " Sometimes I want to spank you." He said. He pushed the blankets of him and climbed out of her bed, grumbling about women and their needs. Robert grumbled through her room, through her apartment and while he poured her a cup of water. He continued complaining as he started back towards her room. He walked into her room and stopped dead in his tracks._

_" You were saying something about spanking me?" Jillian asked. She was laying on across the bed, on her stomach with her ankles linked together and a smile on her face._

_" What are you doing?" He asked._

_" I had a serious sex dream. I woke up right before I got off and now I want it." She said._

_" Couldn't have just told me that?" Robert asked while he stared at her ass. He started towards her dresser to set the cup down._

_" I thought it might be fun to do it this way. Get you all pissed off and shit. Let you take that out on me." She said. Robert walked back around to her side of the bed then pulled down his sweats and boxers._

_" Oh yeah, you pissed me off, alright." He muttered. He reached out and took a hold of her ankles. "And because of that, only my dick is going to touch you." He swatted at her to make her open her legs. " You better be wet already."_

_" Oh I am." She almost moaned as she came up on her hands and knees. " Come on, Rob. I'm so turned on right now, I'm going to cum in seconds."_

_UntilTheNight_

Robert laid on the couch in his studio with his phone on his stomach. He shook his head as their relationship flowed through his mind. His fingertips drummed over and over again. This was not going to happen. He was not going to lose her again, not after being away from her for so long. No matter what she wanted or didn't want, he was going to come for her. He would figure out where she and Shane lived. Robert knew a lot of people and someone could find her for him.

" Jillian, you will talk to me. I'm coming to get you. I love you." He barked into her voicemail. He looked down at his phone again and pulled up one of his friends numbers. He waited for a few rings before his buddy's annoyed voice came over the phone.

" What?!" Spencer asked.

" Get on your computer. I need your hacking skills to get me an address." Robert said.

" It's late, Robert." Spencer said.

" And you aren't sleeping and you know it. Do this for me and I will give you all my nude shots." Robert promised.

UntilTheNight

Jillian was sitting on the bed in the bedroom with her eyes shut. What was she supposed to do now? She had no money. Robert was pissed at her, with good reason, she knew that. She was pissed and hurt with him. He had turned to another girl the second he got mad at her. Was that who Robert was now? Was that what he did when he was mad? She closed her eyes as a fresh round of tears sprung to her eyes, tears she would not allow to fall.

A loud banging from the front door pulled her eyes back open.


	12. Chapter 12

_* I'm sorry this took so long!*_

" Jillian!" Robert yelled as he beat on the apartment door with his right fist. " Jillian, open up! I know you're in there!" He stepped back when he heard the locks clicking. He put his hands in his pockets as he waited for her to open the door. He was ready to beg for her, was ready to promise and deliver her anything she wanted. But it wasn't Jillian's petite frame that he saw, it was Shane.

" Did you really come here?" The man asked Robert as Shane crossed his arms over his chest. " First, you fuck my girlfriend behind my back then you show up at my house?"

" Where is she?" Robert asked.

" She doesn't want you anymore. She realizes it was a mistake, that I fuck her better." Shane said. Robert narrowed his eyes down.

" If that were true, she won't have come to me in the first place." Robert said. He shouldn't give in, he shouldn't raise to the bait, but he did. " If that were true, I won't have been fucking her every day since we started seeing each other again." Shane's arms dropped to his side.

" Why you stupid little..."

" Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up." Robert snapped as he pushed Shane out of his way and stormed into the apartment. " Jillian!"

" She sucks my dick while she sits on her knees." Shane snapped. Robert spun around and glared.

" You son of a bitch." He said.

" Robert?" Jillian's voice brought him around again. His shoulders sagged down at the sight of her. His breath left him hard.

" Come with me, please." He said. When she didn't move, Robert started towards her. " Please, Jillian. I don't want to be away from you. I don't want you in this fucked thing anymore. We belong together. Leave with me. Give us a real shot again."

" Yeah, Jillian. Leave me for this piece of shit. Leave me, a man with the good job, for this low life cheater. You know he has never been faithful to Mena. You really think he can be faithful to you?" Shane said as Robert reached her.

" I love you." Robert whispered, bring his hand to the side of her face. " Get your stuff. Let's just go, okay?" She opened her mouth then closed it and nodded.

" Just let me grab everything." He smiled and locked his hand around her neck. He drew her in and gently kissed her lips.

" Hurry, okay?" He whispered. She pulled away then hurried back to the bedroom.

" You sure about this? You sure you want her after she lied to you about the baby? I mean, had she not lost it, she would have kept him and raised him without you ever knowing about him. Can you be with someone like that? Can you be with someone who would keep your child from you, hide your child?" Shane asked, never moving from his spot.

" Babe, hurry up, okay?" Robert called out.

" Almost done." She called back.

" If you take her out of here, I will make her pay for leaving me. I will destroy her. Can you live with that?" Shane asked.

" Fuck this." Robert muttered before storming into the bedroom. " Let me help you."

Together they ripped her clothes from the dresser drawers and threw them into bags. She went into bathroom, coming back out a few minutes later with her arms full. She tossed her toothbrush, brush, make-up and soaps into another bag. Quietly, they zipped bags up then picked them up. Robert took her hand and they hurried out of the bedroom.

" Think about what you're doing, Jillian. I am a very important man." Shane was saying as they walked. " I can ruin you for this. I can say whatever I want about you and people will listen."

" Fuck. Off." Jillian said before they disappeared out of the apartment.

NRNRNR

" Where are we going?" She asked as they climbed into Robert's car.

" A hotel. We need to talk and I want it private."

He didn't even look her way as he started the car up. He put it into gear and took off down the road. Jillian sat back, looking out the window and wondering how things would go between them. Last time they saw each other, he was getting a lap dance and had found out about Baby Seth. She closed her eyes and fought her tears again.

Robert glanced over at her, frowning as a tear slipped from her eye. He reached across his car and let his fingertips brush against hers. She reacted right away, latching onto his hand and holding it for dear life. He looked back to the road, smiling to himself. He pulled her hand up and over to his side of the car. Gently, he brushed his lips against her knuckles.

" I'm sorry for what you saw." Robert muttered against her skin. Jillian opened her eyes and turned her head so she could see him. " It was a stupid thing I did, going to that model. I did that with Mena because I wanted to hurt her when she pissed me off. I would cheat on her or whatever because I knew I could and she won't leave me. But I would never cheat on you."

" It's okay." Jillian almost whispered.

Robert drove them to a little hotel across town. He checked them in then carried her bags to their room. He dropped her off, set her bags on the floor then hugged her as tightly as he could. He didn't kiss her, she didn't kiss him. They just enjoyed being close and hanging onto each other. He nestled into her hair and breathed her in deep.

" Get comfort, okay? I'm going to run out and get dinner." Robert whispered.

" How long will you be gone?" She asked with her body locked up tight in his.

" Half hour. I promise. Then I'll come back and we will talk." He said. as he pulled away.

NRNRNR

With Mena screaming and crying, Robert grabbed everything he owned in her apartment, which was really just his clothes and toothbrush. He completely ignored her. She threw pillows but he still ignored her, even as they bounced off his shoulders and head. Robert hurried through the apartment with his stuff in bags. As he reached the door, he looked down at his keys. He unhooked the key to Mena's apartment and tossed it to the floor.

" I'm done." Was all he said before he disappeared out the door. A second later the sound of broken glass rang out. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Robert picked them up some sandwiches then drove back to the hotel as fast as he could. A part of him was scared that when he could back there, she'd be gone. He was worried that she might decide things weren't worth it between them and take off. But no, she won't do that, not after they had packed her up together. Not after they held each other close, breathing each other in and feeling their heart beats. Still, when he reached the door and went to unlock it, his hand shook.

" Jillian?" He asked when he walked into the room. He heard her moving around a second before he saw her. HIs shoulder dropped and he smiled. " You hungry?" He asked while he closed the door.

" Not right now." She answered. " You wanted to talk?" Robert dropped a bag of clothes then walked to the dresser and set down their dinner.

" I did but now I'm not sure." Robert said. He took her hands and pulled her to the bed. Together they sat down, both staring at the other. " I just want to start over again. I want to forget about why we broke up and about Mena and Shane. I understand why you didn't call me about Seth. I wasn't ready to move in with you, why would you think I would accept being a dad. But know this, I would have loved him and taken care of him. You get pregnant again, there won't be anything stopping me from caring for it."

" And the model?" Jillian asked.

" Was something stupid I did and will never do again. I will never do anything to lose you again. Tomorrow morning we are going to get up, get some things for our new place and move it. We are starting this over again." Robert said.

" This is it for us, Robert. Make this count because I won't come back to you again." Robert smiled and nodded.

" You won't have too, I promise. This is going to work this time." He said. " No matter what, we are going to stay together."

NRNRNR

" Is this Mr. Lewis? From the times?...This is Shane...yes, I have decided to grant you that personal interview you wanted. Can you come over tomorrow morning? I want this story out as soon as possible." Shane said with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! And check out my new forum, it's called The Reedus Movement. I'm running it with a few of my friends here. We are trying to get his lesser known movies out there. In our forum you will learn everything you need to know about his movies and his characters plus we are posting up links to different stories for those movies. *_

Their night started out awkward. They ate quietly while they sat on the bed, stealing looks at each other. Robert's phone had been going off so much that he turned it off and left it on the dresser. She didn't have to ask to know it was Mena. The look on Robert's face said it all. After dinner, Robert threw the bags away then climbed back onto the bed with her.

" Lay with me?" Robert asked. Jillian's smile was small but it was there.

" Okay." She said.

They stood up, both on either side of the bed and started slipping off their shoes. They stared at each other while they did it. Together, they grabbed the blankets and turned them down before climbing back into the bed. They glided over to each other. Legs meshed together, arms circled one another. Jillian's head came to rest against his chest. Robert started to rub his chin against the top of her head while he worked his hands slowly up and down her back.

" He was beautiful." Robert whispered. Jillian sighed and nodded.

" He was." She answered.

" One day, I'd like to go and visit the grave." He said. Jillian closed her eyes as tears started to prick against her. " I am so sorry you had to do all that alone." She shook her head and squeezed him tight.

" It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I just didn't know what to say and after he died..." Her voice trailed off.

" What would you have said. I understand, Baby. I really do. " He brushed his lips against her head. " I was lost when you left me. I was stupid and dumb. I won't make that mistake again. You're not getting away from me. We will get through anything."

" I need to know about that model." Jillian said. Then it was Robert's turn to sigh.

" Yeah, you should. Let me start with Mena. I never got over you. I went wild after we broke up. I drank and I started hooking up with whoever would have me. I started dating Mena, and I think stayed with her because she was the complete opposite of you. She looks different, she acts different, there was just nothing about her that reminded me of you. We didn't joke or have fun together like you and me did." Robert said.

" Why did you cheat on her so much?" Jillian said.

" Because I couldn't stand her but I needed the drama that came with her. I needed it because it kept everything with us out of my mind." He said. " If I had to deal with her shit then I didn't have to think about you."

" The model from the bar?" She asked again.

" Someone I turned too when I was with Mena, someone I won't go too again. I promise."

Together they fell silent. Jillian closed her eyes and listened to the thump thump of his strong heart. She took in his warmth, breathed in his scent, and let herself live in his arms. Had she ever missed one man so much in her life? She breathed for him, lived with him, once again. This was where she belonged, right against him.

" I can't wait to start our life." She whispered.

" Me either. I'm going to call the apartment manager, see if we can move in a week early. I don't see how it's a problem but if we can't, we can stay at studio." Robert said.

" I need to go to the bank and pull my money from Shane's account, as soon as it's open. " She said.

NRNRNR

And they did just that. As soon as they made up the right way in the shower, they grabbed some quick breakfast then ended to the bank. She knew just how much of the money in the account was hers and only took that. Then she had them draw up papers to take her name off his account. Now she was completely free from Shane and her life with him.

" Now you are officially mine." Robert said as his hands came to her sides, just outside the bank. Jillian laughed and let him draw her in. He dropped his mouth down and kissed her pulse. " Come on. Let's go to see if we can move it today."

Robert drove with a huge grin on his face. Jillian was leaning across the car, nestling and kissing against his neck. She scratched her teeth against his ear lobe while letting her hand travel up his thigh. Robert leaned his head back in the seat and groaned. Her little tongue flicked out and around the shell of his ear, making his jeans unbelievable tight.

" Jill, you need to stop. I have to drive." He groaned. She giggled into his ear, making him smile.

" I don't want to stop." She breathed into his ear. Robert's mouth fell open at the sensation.

" Ah man. Please do that again." He begged, coming to a stop sign. She laughed and moved even closer to him.

" Whatever you want." She hissed straight into his ear. Her hot breath moved over him and gave him chills.

Robert's left hand left the steering wheel to grab her by her neck. He smashed his lips against hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, tangled her tongue against his in a fast pace frenzied of movement. He panted and groaned, grabbed her with both hands. His fingers spread through her hair while he tugged her closer. Cars started beeping around them, forcing the couple to pull away. Robert cleared his throat and grabbed the wheel with one hand and his erection with the other.

" Damn it, Jillian." He growled as they started forward. " Now I'm fucking hard as hell."

" Well let me take care of that for you." She said as her hands came to his pants.

" Are you serious?" Robert asked with his eyes wide.

She pulled him out and leaned down. A second later, her lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He gripped the steering wheel with one hand and the back of her head with another. His hips came up as she swallowed him down. Robert moaned while he tried to keep the car on the road. He tried to close his mouth as she descended on him then started back up again. His mouth went dry as his eyebrows knitted together.

" Jillian. You...should...ah..." His head went back as he struggled to keep his eyes open. " Don't stop, please. I need...this."

Her tongue circled him while her warm mouth enveloped him. He clamped his mouth shut with he fisted her hair. He tried hard to hold his hips still and tried not to shove her down then pull her back up but it had been so long since he had blow job that felt that good. His balls twitched, his cock jerked. She hummed. Robert cursed louder and louder.

" Oh fuck!" He almost yelled.

He jerked his car into the apartment's parking lot and skidded to a stop. He threw it into park and snapped his head back. His eyes went shut as the familiar feeling of orgasm started to uncoil inside him. There was no need to warn her he was going to cum. She never had a problem swallowing him down.

His hips pumped harder, her head worked faster. Up, up, up his orgasm started to travel until it burst out him in a rush of hot fluid. His fingers closed in her hair. His other hand came to the door and started to pound it. Robert bit down into his bottom lip before his hips twitched to the side and his mouth was ripped open. His chest heaved with his pants. He filled her mouth, she swallowed him down as fast as she could.

Then his body sagged. His hand slipped from the door and her hair. Her mouth milked him, pulling the last of his cum out of his shaft and straight into her body. When she finally pulled off him, Robert fell, limply, onto his jeans. His eyes were still shut and he was almost whimpering. Jillian wiped at her mouth and smiled.

" Feel good?" She asked. Robert opened one eye to look at her then shut it again.

" You have no idea." He moaned out. She laughed while she started to tuck him back into his jeans. She leaned into his face and quickly kissed his cheek.

" Let's go." She said.

" I need a second to recover." He said as her phone went off. She laughed and pulled it out of her pocket.

" Oh, it's the school." She said, connecting the call. " Hello?" Robert sighed and started to enjoy his afterglow. He reached over the seat and let his hand come to rest against her leg. He squeezed her then started to massage her thigh. " I don't understand." Jillian said. Robert opened his eyes to find her frowning.

" What's wrong, Baby?" He whispered.

" So just like that? You are just letting me go without hearing my side of the story?" Jillian asked. Robert sat up straight and fixed his jeans while he stared at her. " No, I can understand why you wouldn't want someone like that working at your school but I'm not a whore. I haven't been sleeping around behind his back...I...I'm not sure how my private life and choices are any one's businesses."

" What's going on?" Robert asked, turn towards her and reaching out to comfort her.

" I don't know what to say." Jillian said into her phone. " No, I understand that the school has a reputation to uphold. I understand you aren't like other schools but I was not whoring myself out. If there really nothing I can do?" She sighed and closed her eyes. " I need to go." She quickly hung up the phone and shook her head.

" Jillian, talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Robert said. She opened her eyes with anger flashing over her features.

" Shane gave an interview to the local paper. I guess he told the reporter that he was newly single because he found out that I was whoring myself out. He mentioned my name and everything. He said he found out that I was sleeping around behind his back and getting paid for it. The school I was going to work for is a private school and they fired me because they don't want a scandal." Jillian said.

" He can't say that shit about you! That's not true! We could sue him!" Robert snapped.

" It doesn't matter now, the school won't hire me back. And part of it is true. I was sleeping around behind his back with you." Jillian said. Robert looked away and shook his head.

" That son of a bitch. Who does he think he is?" He asked.

" He's important to the city. They went after him to work at the museum. He runs in a very influential crowd. He is well known and has worked hard to make a name for himself. He has friends in high places. He wants something done, it gets done." Jillian said.

" Look," he looked back at her and grabbed her, now cold, hand. " you will get another job. I will take care of us until then, okay?" Jillian shook her head, looking over at him.

" I don't think you understand. This article, my name and picture, are splashed all over the paper. No one is going to hire a teacher they think is a whore." Robert leaned forward quickly and grabbed her by her neck. He brought his forehead to hers.

" Don't worry, Babe. We will figure something out, okay? Just relax." He quickly kissed her lips while he rubbed her. " We will get this handled, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! So I finished it and I'm sorry it took so long for me to do so! *_

Robert took her to see one of his friends, who was a lawyer. If anyone could tell them what to do, what they could do, it would be Kent. Kent was one of the smartest guys Robert knew. With the two of them holding hands tightly, Jillian went over her whole story with Kent. She told him about her messing around with Robert behind Shane's back, Shane finding out and what he had done as well as her losing her job.

" Tell me there is something we can do." Robert said when she was finished up. Kent sat back in his chair and passed one hand over his blond hair.

" Here's the thing. At least part of what he is saying is true. She did have an affair and in some people's eyes, that paints her as a whore. I'm not saying she is, but she did have an affair. Now he is alleging that she was paid for her services, making her out to be a hooker, and we could sue for that, on the grounds of slander." Kent started.

" Let's do it!" Robert said quickly.

" Now just relax and let me explain things to you about that. Why you can sue for that because he has no proveth of it and he went public with it, Jillian's name will be dragged through the mud, even more than it has been. Given who he is, if this goes to court, it will no doubt get public attention. He runs in a very powerful circle of friends who, I'm sure, will stand up for him. They will be his witnesses to his character. His lawyer will paint him as a heartbroken man who's girlfriend slept around behind his back. He may have to pay for what he said about you but the truth is, you cheated on him You will not get a job in the high end schools because those are the places his friends send their kids. You won't get a job at a public school because your name will have the title of whore attached to it." Kent explained, sadly.

" What are you saying?" Robert said.

" He's saying I may win money but that is all. He's saying my name and reputation is already ruined and nothing will save it." Jillian filled it.

" No. No, Babe, no. There's something we can do. Kent, come on, Man. Do something. I introduced you to your girlfriend. I did that for you, now you do something for me." Robert said. Kent shook his head which made Jillian sighed.

" There's nothing more we can do, Rob." She pushed herself up and held out her hand. " Thank you for talking with us, Kent." She said, holding out her hand. Kent nodded and smiled.

" I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." He said, shaking her hand.

" It's okay." She said. Robert stood up too, but he was frowning.

Quietly, the two of them made their way through the office, in complete silence. Jillian was holding her arms against her, hugging herself tightly. Robert had his hands in his pocket. His hands were in tight fists. His mind was filtering through a million different things at once. He wanted to do something, anything, for her but nothing was hitting him. They could sue Shane but in the end, it would be worst for Jillian than it was. She lost her job and it didn't look like she was going to be able to get another one. As Robert held the door open for her, he promised himself he wasn't going to lose her. Whatever they had to do to fix things, he'd do it. He wasn't letting her go again.

" There is only one way out of this." She said quietly once they were back inside his car.

" And how's that?" Robert asked. She stared straight out of his window, almost refusing to look at him.

" I have to leave. I have to go back to Maine. I know I can get my old teaching job back. The principal there loved me." She said quietly.

" Okay." Robert said. " Then I guess that's where we are headed then." He said. Jillian shook her head and looked at him with a sad frown.

" No. Not us. Me. I can't ask you to give up everything." She said. It was Robert's turn to frown.

" You are not going without me. You have done that once already, I'm not letting it happen again." He said quickly.

" Rob..."

" No, Jillian. We aren't doing this again. We aren't breaking up again. You need to leave here to get a job, pick the place and I'm going. You want to move to Texas, we are going. Michigan? On our way. Ohio, I prefer Ohio to Michigan. We will go anywhere but you aren't going without me. We can back out of the lease, only losing the deposit and first month rent. We will get the last month's rent back, that's twelve hundred dollars back. I rent my studio on a month to month bases so I can leave whenever I want." Robert rushed to say.

" Robert," She tried again. Robert reached out and grabbed her hand, hard.

" You are not going anywhere without me." Robert said slowly. She searched his eyes, searched his face. Everything she saw there told her how serious he was. He wasn't frowning or smiling. He was just serious.

" You will come back with me?" She asked.

" In a heartbeat." Robert said while he continued to stare. She drew in a long, deep breath then nodded.

" Then I have some phone calls to make." Jillian said.

NRNRNR

" You sure you're ready to leave all this behind?" She asked Robert as he leaned against the U-Haul truck he had rented. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her towards him.

" I'm excited." He answered before he kissed her.

The principal at the school, Jillian had been working in hadn't filled her position with anyone permanent so he was excited to hear she was coming back. Robert took everything out of his storage unit and packed up a U-Haul truck. His car was on a trailer and would be towed by the U-Haul with Jillian taking the lead for their trip. She called the apartment building she had been living in beforehand and got her old apartment back. Robert was going to submit his writing pieces online planned on looking for a studio to rent for himself.

Even though they were driving, they stayed in contact with their phones. They talked until they pulled into rest stops then for the night. They were going to take the trip in two days. Robert was excited and hopeful for the first time in years. Jillian still couldn't believe that he had agreed to leave and live with her. As they picked a hotel for the night, parked and moved into each other, she was never so happy.

" When we get there, I need to change my number." Robert said while they walked into the office of the hotel.

" Is she still calling you?" Jillian asked.

" Yep. So how about for the second part of the trip, you take my phone and I take yours. You put her in her place." Robert said. Jillian nodded with a smile.

" I would love too." She said.


End file.
